Broken, but Far away
by Karenin-Akbash-07
Summary: Don't think this is about a Player. It is not. In fact, it cannot be. This is about the mobs, about a single hope on stupid things. Minecraftia is a lonely place and now...falling apart. It is no one's fault. But coicidences happen and now a few mobs wander around, each trying to save their beloved world. Will they be able to contain a tragedy that has no cause?
1. Lyra and Iny

**I am starting a new fanfiction! *u* This is more of an introductory chapter, thought XD Oh well, I hope you enjoy it :3 **

**Minecraft belongs to Notch and maybe, Herobrine *u***

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

_ Broken, but Far away_

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Far Lands were, indeed, a weird place. Unexplored on its majority, it ended up becoming the lair of many kinds of different creatures, from the normal mobs, both aggressive and passive, who found shelter in the infinite tunnels of "The Loop" and in the floating platform of "The stack", to weird ones, glitched and broken that weren't able to leave the place permanently and, to be honest, did not want to.

Those glitched and broken mobs were the most interesting bit of the Far Lands, and, o f course, were the ones the Players couldn't see. Those mobs lived in the Great Far Lands (alternatively called Broken Far Lands by more poetic creatures), the part of the Far Lands that existed between every single world and server and connected the whole world of Minecraftia. Trying to access it using the endermen trick and the Great Commands simply broke the Game, as the Players call the Dream, and so, the only way to see them was walking to it, but that would take far too long for most Players (Indeed, there were tales of brave Players who tried to reach this place, but those were exceptions) resulting in no one ever seeing the weird creatures of this place.

In those Broken Far Lands, it was common for a group of mobs to form communities that could have even billions of members, who lived in peace, only bothered by the attack of other mob communities. It was pretty much like the servers of the Players, but bigger, more disorganized and without so many griefers.

There were so many of those, that one would spend their entire live trying to list them all and there were always more, so we are going to focus in only one. A small mob community that didn't have more than ten thousand mob and that was located between a server called "EternalMinecrafters"(1) and a single player world called "Survival?Me?Hows that possible!"

This community, despise being small, had a very efficient organization for wars, a big and organized military, in which each member of the "village" (Lets call these communities villages, after all, we don't want to exclude the testificates, very important mobs)had its job. There were many ranks and classes. The ranks aren't too important but the classes are, they basically were divided in five groups, "Close ranged warriors" that fought in close distance, like zombies and silverfish; "Long ranged warriors" that was the case of Skeletons and spider Jockeys, "Breakers", defective mobs that had dislocated hit boxes and were put to fight first because of that; "Engineers", who were defective as well and had a surprising ability with Redstone and battle strategy. All the commandants were given this title. Finally, there were the "Freakers", that were all what was left out in this classification. They were defective mobs whose only talent was to freak out humans (Hence the name) with their horrifying appearance, unsettling sounds or twisted battle strategies. Curiously enough, all the ghasts were a put in a separate and unofficial rank, without name and their mission was to help evacuating the place in case they lost a battle or there was an emergency. Also, they helped finding hurt mobs when something catastrophic happened.

In this village, particularly, we have the creatures we will be following in this adventure. There are many, of course, but for now, let me present just two.

Lyra was a hybrid between a human and a creeper, more creeper than human, to be honest. Her skin was a sick greenish gray tonality, her face had the typical sad expression of her species, she had frail, green hair and her back was weirdly bended forwards, in a position between a quadruped and a biped. She was someone naturally scared and tense, that depended on her brother for most things, but with a good nature, caring towards those who she knew, but extremely suspicious of any strangers. A creeper in everything, and only human of her looks and in the fact she could speak their language (Although the accent from her own language was still present).

The next creature to be presented here is Iny, Lyra's little brother. He was an albino creeper, thing that was quite common to find there. He was known for being an excellent archer, despise his slowness with the moves, his aim was perfect, and for his rigid determination. He was someone cold and serious by nature, and even cruel to some. Iny spent his nights in deserts outside the Far Lands to train his aim and only came back home by morning. Some say that he would spend his whole day if he could and only came back to avoid burning to death (The game seemed to process his sensibility to sun by making him burn in sunlight…) and to take care of his sister, that he cared for despise treating her coldly.

Curiously enough, Iny had always been mortally scared on TNT and explosions, even if he wouldn't admit it and that was the motive he preferred to use bow and arrow, other mobs said that the motive he was scared was the fear that he couldn't explode properly and ended up like his sister, with burns inside of his body.

Now you know a little more about our protagonists, we should really start our story. I could go for years talking about the small details of the organization of this village and the paper each creature has on it, but this would probably bore you deeply and so, I will let the story talk for itself.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

It was a very cold morning in the Far Lands, most mobs were either just waking up or were going to sleep, everything seemed calm and perfectly peaceful. Among the mobs that had just woken up, there was Lyra. She was calmly walking to the portal block his brother usually used to teleport to near a desert.

The creeper hybrid wanted to get there as fast as possible so she wouldn't miss his arrival and so she barely stopped to talk with anyone on her way. She sprinted through the biomes on the way there as fast as she could, taking care not to fall through Fake Chunks and not to get stuck on the annoying invisible blocks, on which you could step, but you couldn't leave.

It took nearly one hour for her, but she finally reached the place. It was a big snow biome, the portal was placed near a torch shaped mountain and just below a floating block with a tree, relatively easy to find. Lyra sat on the snow and put herself to wait. She had arrived early, but Iny would soon be there.

The hybrid watched the floating portal block for a short while before it started to emit particles, signalizing the arrival of Iny. Excited, she stood up.

"Good morning, brother!" She greeted happily as Iny finally appeared and landed in the soft snow.

He didn't reply, simply looked at her and nodded. Lyra knew very well that this meant a "nice to see you again".

Iny started to walk back to the direction of their home and Lyra followed behind. It was indeed a very cold morning and the snow didn't help it at all.

"Iny, will you go to train with the others today, too?" Lyra asked cheerfully, despise already knowing the answer. She always asked the exact same question every day and by now, it was a habit of hers.

"Hum? Yes, I will just eat and then go with them. You can go out with your friends if you want to, nothing binds you home when I am not there" Was his answer. The usual one.

Lyra nodded. She didn't mind being left alone home, after all, her brother had a lot of things to do and apparently another village wanted to start a fight (At least that was what she understood from what Iny had told her). Maybe she could try to visit Rana or even Catherine, if she was in a good mood and without any guests…guests were scary and untrustworthy…

They spent the rest of the way home looking at the familiar landscape without saying a word to each other.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

**So, that was it! XD The second chapter will come soon enough :3 Please, read (Don't you say!) and review ^^ **

**This is a ficticious server. If there is any server named that, it is pure coincidence uvu The single player world mentionated is my own Minecraft world uvu**

**Please, note that Iny and Lyra are speaking the creeper language when they talk. The human language won't be used too much in this story, as it focus on the mobs. **


	2. Catherine

Iny had just left the house with a polite "goodbye. The hybrid watched through the window as her brother walked away from home, feeling each time more nervous his comforting presence got each time more distant. Lyra did not enjoy being without her brother, becoming scared and slightly paranoid, even if she was with friends. There was nothing she could do about it, thought, Iny had to go and her only solution was to wait.

That was her everyday routine, she was always either with her brother or waiting for him to return home, which he only did to eat and occasionally sleep. Well, this last one he didn't do often, but when he did, he would sleep for says straight. 

Finally, long after Iny was out of sight, Lyra decided to leave her home. It was a habit of hers, always waiting one or two hours before moving from her spot at the window, she didn't quite know why, but she felt like moving before would make something awful appear from behind and kill her.

Slowly, she turned around, a low hiss coming from her mouth and feeling some pain as the reactions that would make a normal creeper explode burnt her from inside. There was nothing behind her. Lyra sighed in relief, as well as a creeper can sigh at least, and left the house, still trembling, scared, but at least free from one imaginary danger of life.

We have seen many things about this Far Lands village, but we didn't talk about its natural structures yet, it's interesting and important zones that will be very important to know from here on.

The place had exactly 66.047 squared blocks, distributed in a irregular area. This area of the Great Far Lands, in particular, was called Star-Blood Fields, because of the mysterious fields of red grass that had many world holes, which resembled craters (at least for those mobs who had seen mods that added such things) and couldn't be fixed at all.

Two world holes there were especially famous, the Black Dog chunk, that showed an area of bedrock that resembled a sitting black dog, and the Fountain Chunk, where mobs often threw flint in order to get their wishes to become true, somewhat similar to the fountains of the Great Dream.

Finally, an enormous house had a lot of fame, there, it went across it's own platform, having a floor made out of Nether brick and a very irregular basement made of glass and glowstone, which made it look like a bright, majestic stalactite when seen from below.

This is where Catherine lived.

Catherine was one of the Void Children, the great creatures that ruled over small things in Minecraftia and were created by Herobrine himself, being powerful, but also really weak against a human (Exception for the Loyal Child, that had of the Ender Dragon's power and it's size). In particular, Catherine was the Tainted Child, which had only a vague power over disgusting, broken things and had no physical abilities at all.

She was known for having many apprentices, mostly Freakers who wanted to become stronger,and some greater commanders that were bored and wanted to get more information about everything surrounding Catherine.

This Catherine was the person Lyra was going to visit.

The hybrid was already in the field of red grass where Catherine's majestic house was located. She walked slowly, trembling in fear. No matter what, Catherine's figure scared the living hell out of her.

Why was she visiting such a scary creature? It would be to expect that Lyra would stay AWAY from Catherine! Oh, but one has to remember the following, it made a long time Lyra longed to join as one of Catherine's apprentices (or students, as she called them). She was well aware that most of them went crazy, but she didn't care, becoming as crazy as the others was just another advantage, in fact. The possibility of becoming stronger, the mysterious aura that surrounded the apprentices…it was just so tempting! Sadly, Lyra had never been brave, and was too scared to ask Catherine about joining them…

Lyra walked and walked, too a while, but she finally found herself at the door of the majestic house that belonged to Catherine, somewhat scared to touch the doorbell, afraid of finding the owner of the house in a bad mood.

After thinking a while, she decided that it would be safe to try to enter and moved the lever that was the doorbell. The sound of a song played with noteblocks echoed around and everything went silent.

The hybrid thought of giving up and running away before it was too late, but, before she could even turn around, the door was opened.

"What do you wan- " She had started the phrase in a harsh tone, but, upon seeing it was an human hybrid, she stopped, her expression becoming calmer and sweeter.

"H-hi, Catherine…It is m-me, L-lyra…I came to visit y-you"

"Oh, I see. Why don't you come in, then? I have some of my students here right now, but we won't too take long, that is, if you are willing to wait a little!" The creature was clearly more eager to welcome the creeper now that she knew that it was a semi human (thought she couldn't remember who she was or if they ever met, as she wasn't good with names)

Lyra went pale. They were there? Oh Notch, why? She had never been at Catherine's house when she was with her students! Why did she have to come here today?

Anyway, the hybrid, not wanting to annoy the older creature, entered the house, shaking like hell.

"Sit in that sofa, soon we will talk!" The insane creeper said, pointing to sofa-like structura made of wooden stairs and signs. Lyra obeyed and sat there, without saying a word.

Catherine left the room, locking an iron door, which lead to a dark room, leaving Lyra alone for the second time that day.

The living room of the insane creeper wasn't all that fantastic, compared to the basement, but it sure was interesting. The walls were full of different paintings and, the oddest thing, apparently, the whole place was illuminated by locked chests, which were rare, even in the Great Far Lands.

The hybrid looked around, nervous, not wanting to leave her spot, it was better to wait…Inside, she wanted to take a peek to see what Catherine was doing, to get to see the faces of the apprentices, to know a bit more about everything, but she was, as always, too scared to dare to.

Almost half an hour had past. Lyra was shaking, she got out of the sofa and, as silently as she could, she approached the iron door that separated her from the insane creeper. If before she was afraid, now she was terrified, almost in panic.

Putting her head close to the door, she could hear their words faintly, along with the sound of something falling over and over, maybe some parkour? Most mobs failed terribly when it came to it.

Despise she could barely understand their words and she didn't want to risk looking through the holes of the door, the simple fact she could hear whatever was happening inside was more than enough. This lasted for a long time, how much, exactly, she didn't know, too distracted with the sounds of the room.

In fact, she was so distracted she didn't even realize that the footsteps sound was slowly going near the door and only realized what would happen when she heard the terrible sound of a lever.

Lyra's instinct told her one only thing, "Hide!" but she didn't have time to do it. Before she could even move, a really pissed off looking Catherine was standing in front of her, hissing, while three smaller figures stood behind her, more confused than anything.

**Another chapter! 8D It took a while to figure out what exactly to do, but now I am certain of what I have to do to make this story progress how I want it too uvu I hope you like it : )**

**Read and review! :D**


	3. Amber and Drowned

Catherine was angry, really angry. How dared this creature to spy on her? Especially after she has so kindly let her in! Not even half humans were trustable these times…

The taller creeper hissed as a warning to the hybrid, who only stepped behind and sobbed, trying desperately to come up with a good excuse, without success.

Catherine advanced, slowly, trapping the other in a corner without her even noticing, behind her, the two students simply stood silent and calm, not caring for the half creeper at all.

"I-I'm s-sor-rry!" Lyra sobbed, totally panicked at this point. She was paying a price for her curiosity.

"Why were you listening to our conversation? I told you to STAY. I let you in, you had to obey!" The bigger creature said, now extremely hostile, as she was towards any mob who wasn't half human, a baby or one of her students.

Lyra tried to explain, but her phrases were confuse and made no sense to Catherine who just became each time angrier.

"Tell! Tell or you will never leave!" This was a lie; she would most likely simply chase the other away.

"I j-just w-wan-ted to j-join y-you!" The hybrid suddenly exclaimed, before starting to cry and sob uncontrollably.

This made Catherine stop. For the surprise of the two creatures behind her, she started to laugh.

"Don't fool me! Haha! How funny, how funny! How can a half human be willing to be below me? Disgusting, but you are still superior! Haha! I don't believe you! HAHAHAHA!'

The two students watched the scene, with the insane creeper laughing like a maniac and the hybrid crying in fear. One of them, older, simply stood neutral, as if used to this kind of scenes, but the other one, who had joined quite recently was shocked. He knew that Catherine was crazy, but the contrast between those two figures was terrifying…In one side, innocence and fear, in the other, instability and submission. Who was the worse? The Weirdest? He didn't know.

"Miss Catherine? I do believe she is talking seriously" He said, wanting the scene to stop. This had an immediate effect on the crazy creature, who instantly stopped laughing and became silent, as if in some sort of trance.

"Tell me, Drowned…Why do you think she should join…?" There was no malice or cruelty in he voice, she was genuinely asking for the creature's opinion.

He hesitated for a second, he wasn't expecting that. "Well…She is half human…then she could help to…demonstrate techniques or something…?"

"Not good enough…But I guess…in times of total disorder like these…she could be helpful…" Her tone was soft and calm now. "Amber, what is your opinion?"

The other student, that had remained silent to this point, seemed to think for a while and finally answered in a vague way.  
"Do as you wish, miss"

Catherine hissed, she wasn't pleased by this answer.

In the ground, Lyra continued to cry and sob, always paying attention to what they were saying, thought.

Minutes passed in silence, interrupted only by Lyra. Drowned, at this point, regretted having had told the elder creeper that, after all, if before the greatest risk the creature suffered was to be chased away, now things were considerably more tense and dangerous.

Finally, Catherine moved near the creeper hybrid, who immediately stopped crying, paralyzed in fear.

"You aren't unworthy enough yet…And my secrets aren't vital enough yet for you to know them…" She whispered, and then, began to laugh again.

"Amber! Take this child to her home! Drowned! Get a Letter B for her, but only give it when she is far away from this damned place! Go, go, go!" She said, still laughing and went upstairs, probably to her own room. "Oh, and after that, you can go home! Hahaha! I had enough for today!"

The hybrid creeper couldn't move out of her place, staring emptily as Catherine locked the door that lead upstairs, she would stay there, without moving for a long while if it wasn't Amber, who pulled her hair, taking off a big tuff of it. Lyra hissed at this, surprised, and understood that she had to go.

Amber was a zombie, one that would be pretty regular if it wasn't the way it's whole body was distorted, with his torso and head forming an acute angle with its hips, the right hand missing and the left one aimlessly shaking, pointing to the sky. This would be very disturbing to a Player, but for the Far Lands mobs, the freakiest part of him were his eyes, all back, with a cold, arrogant and disciplined look.

This zombie lead Lyra towards the door and let her choose what way to go, as e didn't know where her house was.

The creeper walked slowly and silently, as if afraid to wake up some big and angry creature, but amber did not matter the slow pace she kept, as once Drowned arrived, they could simply teleport to specific coordinates.

Neither Lyra nor Amber said a word while they walked, it wasn't necessary, and once Drowned arrived with the letter, she said the coordinates and they were teleported there.

"Child, take this." Drowned said, once at the door of her house "Read only once you are inside, those are very precious, and don't tell anyone the content of this letter. Otherwise…"

Lyra took the letter and, without waiting for the creature to finish talking, rushed inside the house and closed the door.

"Silly creeper…" Amber commented at her attitude, they could simply teleport in if they were to ge her.

"Not so silly, Amber…If she was, why would Catherine give her Letter B?"

"…"

"Let's just go."

"Indeed"

Both disappeared leaving just a purple smoke behind.

As for Catherine, once in the house she ran to her room, locking the door behind before finally calming down. She put the "letter" (A book, in fact) in a chest and retreated to the extremity of the room, counting Players to sleep, even if she knew she would only be able to do so once Iny was back.

She counted to 100.223.234 players by the time the younger creeper arrived for the dinner.

-0-0-0-0-00-0-0-0-0-0-0-0—0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0—0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Somewhere, in a non-blocky land, lived man Players, who followed a dream without looking at the universe.

There was, in this land, a place called England and there, lived a man. Always locked in his house, never leaving at all. He hated the world…He hated being outside…He hated people…He wanted to be left alone, playing Minecraft all day long.

Gray hair, amber eyes, around 40 years old, probably from America, named Vincent and always wearing the same creeper T-shirt. He was crazy, lunatic.

He was a mysterie…the only person who was allowed in the house was an old lady who he paid to clean the house and buy food for him. This lady never found anything special on the house that could help to clarify the mystery about him. Anything except one thing…A single note, left on his room that said something in an unknown language for her.

If one was to translate this letter to English, thought, it would read simply:

"_I am sorry for giving up"_

**Another chapter! Finally! XD Here comes a new character…and soon, more yet! Some humans, connect in a way or another to the main story will show up…On the mobs side, there will be LOTS of new characters in the next chapters…**

**I hope you enjoy reading this! Reviews are greatly appreciated! **


	4. Letter B

Iny stood at the door of the house and opened the door. He was hungry, after a day of training, but wasn't tired and would not sleep today. The first thing he realized once he opened the door, thought, was the silence. This was a very odd thing, as usually Lyra was already waiting for him at the front door or she was cooking something special for dinner.

Iny did not like this. Instead of walking directly to the kitchen to get food, he walked to Lyra's bedroom. Through the holes of the wood, he saw that she was already asleep.

This was the first time Lyra had fallen asleep without Iny having to tell her a tale…A part of him was relieved to see her sleeping alone, but the other part told him that something very bad had to happen for her to do such thing…

He shook his head and, taking this out of his mind, ate a few slices of bread before leaving to the desert of the lands the humans dominated. He has just gotten a bow with an enchantment for infinite arrows and he wanted to train it in the heads of the brave explorers of the desert.

He left the house.

Footsteps.

Lyra was not asleep.

No, no. She had tried to sleep for a long while, but failed completely, out of fear. As she waited for her brother she started to think better about what had happened, feeling each time more curious about the "letter". She wanted to open it now…but couldn't bring herself to move from her spot to take it. She wished she hadn't put it the chest.

When Iny arrived, she realized she could move now, but she didn't. She wanted to read the "letter" alone…It was some kind of secret, she was sure.

Now he had left. Lyra stood up and, silently, took the book from the chest along with a redstone torch. It had only three pages. She sat on her bed and put the torch on the wall to illuminate the place just enough.

She opened the book and with awkward moves and, the whole time trembling, scared of someone bursting in the room out of the nothing, she started to read.

"My dear, if you are reading it, it means that I see in you a potential apprentice who should learn the basic of the basic of our routine, our mentality an-…" The rest of the page and the other one were stained with ink and unreadable, thought. Lyra hissed, frustrated. Who had spilled ink there? And twice?

She was about to put it back in the chest when she saw that, despite all the ink, the last page was still intact.

"_Child, I am sorry. They are after me. You are superior than me and this must be why I am sending YOU this special note. Letters B were extinguished time ago, when we realized people could steal it and get to know about us. This is the last exemplar and the one I was keeping to send this note in… By the time you read this, I will be gone. I am sorry, they had been threatening me, now that I know this letter is with someone…I can give up and end this nightmare. I cannot tell many things on this letter. By tomorrow you will understand, thought. Count on my apprentices._

_Catherine, The Tainted Child"_

Lyra couldn't even breathe as she read this. All her thoughts could be reduced to "What?" This letter made no sense whatsoever…and yet, the part saying that Catherine would be gone by time she was reading that worried her. It said she would understand everything by tomorrow…But understand what? Would something bad happen? Were they going to do something big and dangerous? Questions, questions, questions!

Lyra went to sleep with those questions in her head, so confused she didn't even care to the absence of her brother. In her innocence, she, not even once, thought about all of that being a joke.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Iny did not take long to get to the portal to the human world. He was way faster than his extremely clumsy sister and knew quite a few shortcuts Lyra did not dare to use.

In the moment he stepped on the extremely glitchy block, he felt the usual pain of the teleportation as some of his data almost became corrupt, being protect, however, by his natural glitches.

It took a while of loading and a little more standing in The Void while the chunks around him loaded but he finally could see everything around him. The moon was still in a 45 angle with the horizon, so it was the perfect time to attack.

He sneaked through the dunes, seeking for humans or hurt mobs, who he would finish off. Why to kill his own kind? Simple, because mobs don't die easily. It takes around one hundred deaths to kill one definitively, until all of its data becomes corrupt and invalid even for the depths of the Broken Far Lands from so many respawns and The Void eats it. Of course, no mob killed in the human world would die permanently (Except for VERY rare creatures, who are corrupted before even dying) as when they started to get corrupted they would be sent to their eternal home, the Far Lands.

It didn't take long before he spotted a human, an unknown man with a black and white skin. Iny did not care about his name; he was just a training target.

He aimed and shot, it hit the human perfectly. Iny swiftly walked to another place, taking care not to be seen. This was way easier with enderpearls, but he did not have any item to recover health or boots with feather fall, so it was dangerous to use them.

The human seemed surprised and started to search for the "skeleton" shooting him. Probably his player was screaming something at the screen, but Iny couldn't hear a word. The same way mobs were mute to the humans, the humans were mute to the mobs.

He ran from a side to the other, his pure white skin helped him not to be seen, as it almost looked like sand. In fact, the only things that were easy to spot on him were his red eyes and his enchanted bow.

The fight did not last much; the human couldn't find the one shooting the arrows and was almost dying so he obviously fled. He soon returned, thought, this time wearing an iron armor with enchanted pants.

This time the battle was more difficult and took way longer, as Iny needed to avoid the arrows the human was shooting everywhere. Judging by the way the human wasn't giving up on the fight, he must have had left some diamonds nearby, otherwise he wouldn't risk losing a whole armor set with a bug.

It took practically the whole night, but Iny finally defeated the human. Well, technically the human had fallen in a ravine inconveniently placed in the map and died by fall damage, but whatever. He was dead.

The sun was close to rise. It was time to go. Of course, Iny was lost, but it wasn't necessary for him to go back to the glitch block to go back to his home, he could simply finish the constant tick on his head, which represented the amount of time he could stay in the Human lands. This amount was, currently, equivalent to one week. Not too much, but still acceptable.

It was very simple, he just had to imagine the phrase, "TickLeft=0 Stay=false FarLands= true Broken=true LandHumans =false DataBroken=9 Name=True, Iny" and he would be sent to his last valid location in the Far Lands.

He closed his eyes and whispered the phrase, letting his skin become transparent and his data, not valid, vanishing as the first rays of burning sunlight appeared in the horizon.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o 0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

**Well, another chapter! I wrote this one rather quickly, in fact O.o It is from here that things will start getting weird XD **

**A thing that is worthy explaining here, my headcannon for the deaths of mobs. In case you don't understand, a mob can be killed and respawn several times, and each time it gets a little more corrupted. When the corruption makes their data invalid in the Human Lands, they respawn in the Far Lands, and each time they die, they respawn at deeper levels of it, eventually reaching the Broken Far Lands.**

**Any mob sent to the Far Lands cannot stay in normal places for too long, they have a set time to return, depending on how corrupted they are. When they die enough times, the default phrase that defines their period of stay becomes ""TickLeft=0 Stay=False FarLands=False roken=false LandHuman=false DataBroken=20 Name=Invalid Name" where Name is the name of the mob **a**nd they cannot be kept anywhere and are destroyed in The Void, not respawning again. Keep in mind that this phrase does not really exist in programation language (I think) and is used to make this simpler XD Like, "TickLeft= Infinite Stay=True FarLands=false Broken=false LandHuman=true BrokenData=0 Name=Invalid" defines a mob that just spawned : ) **


	5. Forget not Temple

Iny landed in the soft, snow covered ground around the glitch block that he used for teleport. There, he was met by the big, scared eyes of Lyra

"Hello big brother!" She greeted him, as she did every day.

"Good morning, Lyra" He replied and started to walk in the direction of their home. Iny was, for once, glad that Lyra had come to greet him. Even finally showing the first signs of independence (It could look like something small, but for someone like Lyra, sleeping alone was a great progress) she still stood by his side no matter what; respecting the routine hey both depended on so deeply.

Suddenly, she stopped walking. Iny looked at her, surprised. Slowly, she stood up, something she almost never did, as it was painful for her, no, she stood up when something really big had happened…

"Lyra?"

"Iny, I want to meet the Forget not Temple…"

Iny did not reply. The Forget not Temple was a very weird place. People said Herobrine himself had built it long ago. In the temple, there were pictures, signs, things; all related to the Void Children. Calm, Immortal, Tainted, Unforgiving, Deceiving, Invisible, Forgotten, Loyal, Perfect, Silent, Guardian, Hated and the last one, the Revolutionary Child. It was one of those few paces Lyra had some interest about, and the one that scared her the most. If she wanted to visit it, it should mean…she was starting to overcome her fears.

"Iny? Reply, please. Can we go there?"

Normally, he wouldn´t accompany her, as he had to go training, but in this case…he would make an exception.

"…Well, I will go with you. Learn the way, thought. I won´t accompany you next time."

Lyra smiled, going back on four legs. She didn´t say a thing, but her expression was all he needed to say she was thankful.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o 0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Lyra was scared. Very scared. On her way to meet Iny, she had heard things…People were whispering about Catherine, she had disappeared the last night and her apprentices were going to reunite in the Forget not Temple.

She knew she had to go there, even if just the thought of stepping in the temple made her start trembling.

Iny walked, showing the way there. Lyra followed, quietly. They both knew how to get there alone, Lyra **could** go without anyone showing the way, but at the same time, she couldn´t, not without her dear brother.

Iny did not like to admit, but he wouldn´t break his routine, something he valued with his life, without Lyra by his side. One depended on the other, and yet, knew almost nothing about the creature by their side.

They walked and it was like the mobs around them knew there was some objective behind them, all the creatures got out of the way to let them pass, Lyra was the only one to realize this, thought. For the first time in their whole lives, Lyra knew more than Iny, the one lot, but trusting the other. Everything was upside down and they weren´t sure if they liked it.

Finally they arrived in the temple. Giant pillars of gold and diamond rose from the 0 layer and went all the way up to the 256 layer, in a colossal structure that looked like a closed "Greek temple", decorate with lapis lazuli and flowing water. Lighting glitches created shadows in curious shapes and pure, concentrated data flowed in some walls, touching it was certain death.

The doors were closed; the only creature seen there was the guard, a small glitch dog without a snout and withe patches all over it, his eyes looked distant, away from other mobs, empty in such way that he looked dead. Maybe he was, but still, he was scary.

Iny wasn't liking this, generally, this place was full of visitors from other villages, all eager to see the temple, but today…Maybe something had happened? The pure corrupted data had flooded the place? Someone had filled the place with TNT?

"I think they closed it, Lyra, let´s go home…" He said, worried.

To his surprise, she shook her head negatively and went in the direction of the door, making a gesture to tell Iny to stay there.

That moment was the weirdest one of Iny´s life…To be told to stay and watch by the child who always wanted him by her side? He wanted to say "no" and accompany her…but he couldn´t.

He didn't realize, thought, one thing: Lyra was at the verge of crying out of fear while entering the unlocked door by the guard.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

In the EternalMinecrafters server, it was a happy day. This server was always hosting events and challenges for everyone and today was not different; the only exception was in a simple fact, they were going to visit the Far lands for this challenge.

The Far Lands challenge consisted I everyone teleporting to different points within the Far Lands and taking screenshots for fifteen minutes, after the which the server would teleport them back to the spawn and shut off. Then they, through Skype, would exchange their best five pictures and the owner of the server would choose a winner, who would gain advantages in the next challenge.

One of the members of the server was Vincent, known there as "judge" due to his username, "EmptyJudge0070" and was one of the only ones who didn´t participate in the happy Skype calls between the contestants, he usually simply sent the photos and left.

The server was now full, 50 contestants were there and they had five minute to prepare themselves (Closing other programs and fixing configurations to reduce lag, along with typing the commands to fly, not to clip and prepare he teleport)

"3…2…1…GO, LOL" The "LOL" in the phrase was most likely there because the owner of the server was one of those regular teenagers…

All teleported to their random locations but…something was wrong, very wrong.

The place they all had been teleported to was a giant white field full of redstone circuits (Only recognizable due to the now white item being paced over green things). It looked like some kind of experiments camp…Disturbing, weird, wrong…there was something about this place that filled everyone with curiosity and fear….

"Wow!"

'dafuq"

"What just happened? O-o"

"This place is new!"

'No, sht, sherlock'

"Oh Notch…Why did you do this to me…?" This was what Vincent typed in the chat.

Immediately after that, the server went down.

'Empty…empty…empty…" He muttered on his bed, from where he didn´t move the rest of the day…

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

**Finally another chapter XP Sorry for taking so long, I was busy with a texture pack I am doing :3**


	6. Great Permission

Lyra stepped in the Great hall of the Forget not Temple. The first thing she noticed was a big table, in which many creatures whispered. None of them seemed to notice the new arrival, thought, except for the tall, familiar enderman that stared at her with the big, red, frightening eyes on the back of its head, Drowned. The terrifying look was too much for her to stand and so, she tried to look elsewhere while walking silently to the table.

No one seemed to notice her until she poked a tall creature (An endercreeper, to be exact) who was talking to murmured a single question in a nervous tone.

"Uh…what is…happening…?"

The creature almost jumped from its sit in surprise, calling attention from everyone to the intruder. A weird silence came after the interruption as all of the creatures stared at the intruder. Finally, the weird zombie she had met before, Amber, spoke.

"Oh! Look who has finally arrived! Meet Lyra, the coward, but very lucky child our Catherine chose! From derp to herp, this kid knows nothing Hehehehe!"

The whole table started to laugh, include Lyra herself, if they weren´t being serious, nothing too bad could be happening, right?

The endercreeper she had poked was the one to put order in everything and, emitting some weird sounds to silence everyone. It looked like he was scolding everyone in the enderman language. After a few moments of tension between the unknown mobs, everything calmed down and the creature that had just spoke bent down it´s long neck to face Lyra

"Now kk dear…Pleassse k take a ssit!" He had very strong accent from both his languages and seemed now like a very gentle mob. He pointed to some stairs and signs in the corner of the room, of course, Lyra herself were going to have to make the chair.

She didn´t dare to reply and quickly put the stair next to the creature´s chair, she didn´t like using signs, but she put them there anyway. If they were there, she had to use.

She sat in the "chair" and nervously waited for someone to say something. It was a curious all yellow, eyeless blaze that broke the silence.

"So, you are the child our Miss Catherine sent the Letter B to? That is…Surprising, the luck you had is ridiculous!"

Lyra looked down, as if she was being scolded.

"First of all, you may want to know why she chose you. The answer is, because you were half human, she was tired of trying to find someone who fitted the job and was shaken by a student showing to dislike one of her attitudes, heard it?" In this last part, he sounded more like he was telling it to Drowned. Some giggles were heard, but soon ceased.

" Oh, and you look obedient. That probably counted in your favor. Even if we told you to do something impossible, I am sure you would try."

"S-sir…Do I have t-to…Ssave Miss Catherine…?" Lyra asked. This was what had been bothering her, what if this was some great adventure? A great **dangerous** adventure?

For the second time, everyone laughed, this time, thought, the endercreeper laughed along.

"Ahahahaha! Funny kid! Of course not! We wouldn´t let a child look for our dear Catherine! No, no, no! We will look for her ourselves…Pfffttt, she shouldn´t be too far away, most likely in the White Palace or in the Exception Hills!"

Lyra was half surprised and half relieved with those words, it meant that Catherine was alright and she, herself, wasn´t in danger.

"Then…What do I have to do?" She asked, feeling somewhat confident. Everything went silent again.

"Eh…As I said, I am pretty sure you would do something even impossible if you were asked so…Well, since Catherine gave you the Great permission with the letter…You have to talk to the Revolutionary Child…Whoever he is"

This wasn´t good…The Great Permission was a special order given by a Void Child, it was an honor, but a allowed you to see Void Children easily, as they would recognize the permission, but if you didn´t do what they told you, you would die, be swallowed by The Void. And to make it worse, no one knew exactly who was the Revolutionary Child and even said he could be just a metaphor to something only Notch and Herobrine understood.

"…Why?" The question came as a faint whisper, it wasn´t of her nature to question or refuse but she needed to know more.

"You don´t need to know, get information with other Void Children. "

"But…Why can´t I know now?"

"You are weak, you are scared. Knowing everything would make it worse. Just take a look at yourself, do you really need to know?"

"…Sorry for asking…" She took a long pause, thinking about something "…Sir? Can I choose someone to go with me? You know…So I can feel safe?"

There were some whispers in the enderman language and, finally, all nodded. Seeing a Void Child that wasn´t Catherine without a Great Permission was almost impossible, so it was safe to let this little thing choose someone.

"Yes, you can choose one person, but Drowned and Aisi will have to go with you. We cannot risk you choosing someone that might outsmart us… or Catherine." The all yellow blaze said. This sounded a little harsh, not to count she wasn´t sure of who was Aisi, but was fair. Anything was fair if Lyra could be with Iny.

"I accept the condition…"

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Iny was outside, staring at the front door, he felt himself trembling in some kind of anger, some kind of frustation. Lyra was there, outside, and he was outside, waiting, alone, without being able to do anything… He was pretty sure that the creature at the door wouldn´t let him pass and he didn´t know what was inside the building. To be honest, he was extremely worried.

He didn´t know how much time had passed since his sister had gotten inside the great building, but when she finally came out, he could finally understand the feeling of pure and absolute joy she used to describe when he came home.

And then…He saw the two mobs with her, his first reaction was to hiss. He recognized the tall one as Aisi, the Alls Mob that usually stood calm, but that was a room full of tnt, deep down. He didn´t know the second one, but he was sure just as dangerous.

Just when she was a few blocks away from the guard, he ran into Lyra´s direction, who jumped in happiness at his sight. Iny didn´t get any closer than five blocks away, thought. He stood there in a defensive pose, hissing loudly at the two creatures. Aisi hissed back, thought it didn´t sound natural, Drowned raised his right arm, preparing to hit Iny´s head if he ignited.

Lyra screamed in the moment she realized that this could end up in a fight. Screaming wasn´t something natural…It was just too human…And the way she did it sounded horrifying, even the guard of the door looked in their direction for a second, before his eyes loosing focus again.

Iny stopped hissing, but didn´t let his guard down, Drowned lowered his arm and, the most disturbing, Aisi started to laugh at the whole situation, as if it was absurdly childish, despite the risks in fighting without knowing the corruption level of the adversaries. Lyra stopped screaming and became silent, extremely tense.

"Lyra, please, move away slowly, this guy…Aisi, the endercreeper, he is…an All´s Mob…"

Lyra went ´s mob…A treatment of exception, known as the most dangerous mobs out there. They had an error and did not not attack humans, instead, directing all of their fury and cruelty towards other mobs…

Aisi stopped laughing.

"Do not judge me over such a fact , Iny, the great archer. Your patent is worth nothing here."

"Aisi, the cold one. Get away from my sister, or I will make sure The Void sucks you into nonexistence, you disgusting killer…"

Lyra was under a pressure worse than if she had sixty four million bedrock blocks over her head. She needed Aisi to be able to take Iny with her, but Iny could die right now!

"Stop the fight. Mister Iny, please, allow us to explain this better…" It was Drowned who interrupted them. He seemed like someone who interrupted things a lot…Lyra was grateful to this trait of his.

"Y-yes! Br-brother, I w-will explain…"

Aisi sat down, like a wolf. Lyra and Drowned followed, Iny glared at the tall, smiling exception and, after Lyra shily gestured, sat down as well. This wasn´t only towards Iny, but for Lyra as well. There were some things she had to know… Aisi started.

"Well, well, very well. From where should I start? Of course, nothing too scary…"

"Start from Miss Catherine´s decision"

"Miss Catherine, as you know, is our master. It makes a while, and I cannot tell you the reasons, but she wanted to find the Revolutionary Child. She couldn´t do it herself, thought. Some people were insisting for her to come with them for…obscure reasons."

"Understand this, thought. It was a life or death question, not only to her but to all of the Void Children, and you know what would happen if something happened to the Perfect Child, right?"

Lyra shrank at the thought, while Iny hissed lowly. The Perfect Child was the one who controlled blocks properties, if she was gone…They would fall through the blocks and die…

"Drowned, quit interrupting me…Continuing. She couldn´t do it herself, she needed someone trusty with a Great Permission to look for him. It happens that she didn´t trust her own students due to none of us being half human… "

"But then, Lyra appeared! You were lucky I talked to her. With so much stress and a perfect candidate to the mission, she chose you giving a letter B!"

"Indeed, luck. Well, Archer, know that your precious sister is going on a mission with us…Just to let you follow her. She is really dependant, isn´t she?"

Iny´s eyes went wide. She had chosen to let such a dangerous creature accompany her just to be with him? He could either bite or give her everything she wanted forever for such attitude.

The two apprentices seemed to be done now and Iny stood up. He was thoughtful, unlike Lyra, he couldn´t trust anything so easily, they could easily be lying…But why? And if Lyra had really gotten a Great Permission, not obeying was her death.

"So, finding the Revolutionary Child, eh? Where do we start?" He asked, after a few ticks thinking.

"Finding other Child, of course. The Human Lands are the only place we will find them, thought."

"Impossible, I don´t know how much time Lyra has before her archives corrupt totally."

"Better than her dying"

"I don´t want to die…Brother, please, come! W-we c-could go t-tomorrow early! A-and u-use your port-portal!"

"Or mine, it leads to a different place, a different server."

"How gentle, Drowned! But Mister Iny sure would disapprove such a thing! "

By this time, they were already walking. Iny wasn´t going to let them in their home, of course, and it was probable that Aisi and Drowned would simply stay outside, being watched closely by bright, red eyes.

The moon of an unknown texture pack installed in a nearby world stared at the five with creepy black eyes, moving its weird tongue around, as if mocking them, warning to an unknown danger, a mysterious fate, just as mysterious as the moon itself.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0 o0o0o0o0o

Vincent was trembling as he slowly walked towards the computer. He sat down and turned it on. He felt like crying. Secrets, memories, things that he would rather forget…Everything came back to him. As always, he waited for the computer to load, to avoid freezing. When the familiar tune finally got through its usual ten minutes delay, he put the cursor over the "Minecraft" icon.

His hands were trembling. He didn´t even had to check to know that his usual bird person skin had changed into something more old…more personal…

He clicked and put the game on full screen. The menu was different; he knew it was THE pack. He went to see his world; there was only one now, called "CANNOT FORGET".

He hesitantly clicked. A scream was stuck on his mouth. The bright white plains, the soft, varying green of the tree leaves, the curious face he had chosen as a moon, the warm light of the stars…he knew everything…he knew everything…

He pressed F5. The body of his skin wasn´t changed, but the face…Big, amber eyes, a light colored hair, a small smile…He touched the screen. This…this was him…before everything…

He changed the screen back to the normal view and went around, seeing how the things hadn´t changed at all, how the mobs still walked, thought a little stranger…He could still feel everything…The breeze, the grass on his feet...

The castle. It was still there, Great and white, now with transparent windows, thought. He couldn´t find in himself the force to enter…He remembered it all…He remembered…

Suddenly, a sound. Not a normal Minecraft sound, it was a happy hiss…Something greeting him. He turned around. A creeper, with many cuts, dead black eyes and a uniform fur with patches in different colors. Alive…

Vincent let his arms drop by his sides, letting himself cry. He knew this creature…He had waited for him…

A cat appeared by its side. Black, as big as a dog. Her name was NOT. A man, tall, with red eyes, a dress and a white cape came along, 89. An enderman, a perfect replica of the Silent Child too, Mismatch. They had never seemed so comforting before…

Vincent knew…Everyone else…was in the castle. They were whispering to him, ordering him…"Enter…enter…enter…enter…" It made time since they had last whispered…or appeared, by the way. He was going to follow their orders.

He put his hands in their places again and turned to the castle. Once he entered, there wouldn´t be a chance to run away again…He wasn´t going to be a coward again… For Notch´s sake, no!

He was in the front of the door, ready to press the right button when he heard a voice from the other side of the door…

"Vincent? We escape now?"

Vincent´s heart sunk into the ground.

O0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o 0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

**Finally I am done with another chapter! XD THis one is particularly long : ) From now on, the big adventure begins ; ) Soon enough, everything will make sense, thought! **


	7. To new places

Iny closed the door of his house immediately, to prevent both stranger creatures from entering. Lyra had been the first to enter, immediately running as fast she could to a safe place.

Iny stood there for a while, to make sure that Aisi or whatever the other guy's name was wouldn´t try to break the fragile wooden door. To make sure they would stay outside, he quickly grabbed a couple of obsidian blocks from the chest in the room and put them in front of the door.

The rest of the day went by at an incredible speed. Nothing great happened but the occasional intromissions of Aisi, who insisted in looking through the window. Iny just cleaned some things and patrolled the house. He didn´t want this day to end. He didn´t want to get away from his usual routine, which he so much needed and, above all, he didn´t want to leave the Far Lands with Lyra.

Soon, it was nighttime. This was the time he would usually return home and tell Lyra a story for her to sleep. And so he decided to do. Lyra hadn´t gotten out of her room the whole day, out of fear of something Iny didn´t quite get but that had nothing to do with the two creatures outside, so Iny thought that this would help calming not only her, but them both.

He entered the room and was met by his sister walking in circles, thinking about what she would do tomorrow and whatever other little thoughts she had about the events of the day. At times, she would look at the chest and take out a few things before putting them back in. She was trying to organize her things... The scared expression she usually had never touched Iny so deeply. The naïve, trusting creature that his sister was, the way she could do anything for anyone despite her extreme fear…In some aspects, he thought, she could be even braver than him…

"Lyra, sleep. You need to. Leave this to me; I will prepare things for us to go…"

"Br-brother?…"

"Please."

She went silent and sat down in her bed. Once he said something, there wasn´t such thing as "Disobeying." Lyra watched as he picked a few things from her chest with his mouth, quickly dropping them to make them go to his inventory. She had always been fascinated by the way he could make everything look so simple and easy…Somewhere inside of her, she knew that having gone to the reunion had been something quite stupid and that now she was in danger because of her own foolish acts, and yet, Iny was there, calmly packing things in order to save time. If she found the Void Child she had to, everything would be fine, although she didn´t know exactly why it would, but if she didn´t, then it was death.

"Iny…C-can you…tell me a b-beautiful tal-tale? Something with…a happy end?"

He stood still for a second, before turning around, with a sigh. She laid down, looking at him with some kind of expectation. The younger creeper sat by the side of the bed.

"Well...I will tell you the tale of the Dream Finder, then, right?" He asked. The hybrid nodded and he started to tell the weird tale about the half mob without will that found himself trying to run away from his fate, but always failing until he started to cry and Herobrine conceded him his greatest wish and he became a ghast, unable to die, forever forgiving those who found a terrible fate and giving them new life.

When Iny saw that Lyra was already asleep, he left the room and started to pack the rest of the things, always keeping an eye in the big purple eyes that appeared at the window once in a while.

Ouououououououououououououoo uouououuou

"Aisi, could you please stop trying to spy on them? For Notch´s sake, they have to sleep…"

"Sssso k sayssss the one that k is alwayss where he wassssn´t called k …"

"You are unsupportable…"

Drowned laid in the ground, looking at the starts while his other face randomly chewed on some grass. He didn´t approve of the insistence of Aisi to watch the albino creeper, as it was both impolite and dangerous. Yes, dangerous. Iny was such that he could kill a zombie easily, with two arrows.

To the All´s Mob, there wasn´t anything funnier than watching them, waiting for them to go to sleep… He didn´t need anything from them, but the sensation of being in power while watching was just amazing.

Drowned didn´t know too much about Aisi other than he was older and stonger than him, but recently, he had got to know some details of his unique, glitch personality and, be sure, was deeply annoyed by him. Aisi had shown himself to be a power love creature that was usually polite towards weak creatures but that could be extremely aggressive towards anyone who defied him. Since Aisi was very cordial towards Drowned, one could imagine how insulting this was.

Being an All´s Mob, Aisi had clear tendencies to hurt other mobs if he felt like he needed something from them or that they had "stolen" something from him. Due to this, almost everyone among the apprentices had seem to be against his inclusion in the beginning and only accepted him when Catherine herself scolded everyone, telling them to be careful about him, because if he caused any deaths…he would be kept and gain privileges. Since then, everyone was extremely cautious and obeyed him when possible.

Also, Drowned had been told that the only ones who seemed to have some control over him were Catherine and Molter, a very old, glitched blaze with a deep knowledge about many things. Also, the sight of a Living fortress or a Ghost, the lonely creatures over who he didn´t have any control, scared him.

To put it short, Aisi was a threat and Drowned knew that. He could attack Iny at any moment and it was probable that his sister would at least try to defend him and, if he wasn´t controlled in time, he could kill her, resulting in automatic mission failure with terrible consequences… Drowned´s only hope was in Aisi´s sense of self preservation.

Slowly, as the moon moved upwards, Drowned felt more and more sleepy….He allowed himself to close his eyes, despite the terrible look that Aisi was now sending him. Yeah…many had told him that Aisi loved to watch people fall asleep but right now, the enderman couldn´t care less. He fell asleep, thinking of what he could do to prevent accidents with the dangerous partner he now had…

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0 o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Lyra quickly got out of her bed once she was awake. The sudden bolt of energy she felt everytime she woke up was there. Her first instinct was to run towards the door as if it was a normal day.

Once she got to the door thought, she stopped, the memories of the last day returning to her mind. A normal mob would probably have doubts of wether it was a dream or not, but not Lyra. She believed everything.

The hybrid walked towards the living room with quiet steps, just to find Iny asleep in the ground, snoring. She smiled, he had probably finished packing things and ended up asleep while watching the two mobs outside…

Lyra got next to her brother and started to claw it´s face, hissing as loud as she could. This always worked to freak him out and make he wake up. As expected, he jumped almost immediately and stood in the same position he would to shoot someone.

Lyra backed away a few steps, letting Iny understand what was happening. Even being her brother, he was dangerous when surprised.

It took several ticks, but Iny finally recognized the ambient.

"Lyra? For the love of Notch, you scared me! I thought someone was trying to blow me up or something!"

"Sorry… You were asleep…w-we need to go."

Iny sighed, of course, they had to go now…He didn´t want to, thought. Unlike his obedient and calm sister, he hated routine changes, it just felt…wrong.

"Take the stuff in the chest. I will call those two…creatures."

Lyra nodded and ran for the chest, taking stuff out awkwardly, almost breaking some.

Iny took out a diamond pickaxe almost on its end and broke the obsidian blocks away from the door, as he expected, the door had been broken down. One should never trust an All´s Mob. Ever.

He looked around the house just to find the endercreeper looking at him with an amused look and the other creature was sat, staring at the sun, apparently just having woken up.

"Good k morning, misssster Iny k! Ready to go k? " Iny did not reply. "Oh,k and you need not to worry about our thingssss, I k have already gotten a way around thosssse. Kkeep your resourcessss to you k and your sissster."

"I didn´t even think about what you need." Was Iny´s short, harsh reply. Aisi didn´t seem to mind it, thought.

At this point, Lyra came in, walking slower than usual due to her full inventory.

"Brother, I am done!"

Everyone looked at her, even the sleepy Drowned. That was it, there was no time left and trying to delay things would only be worse. Everything seemed tenser, with Drowned even waking up fully. The general spirit could be resumed as: If things are going to be this way, then we better stop fights that will one make we lose time.

Only Lyra herself was oblivious to this. Lost in space, just doing what she was told, there was no way someone like her could see how things really were…

"Dr-drowned? You said you would show us your portal."

"Oh, yes. Follow me, it is somewhat far away, thought…"

No one replied. Drowned started to walk to the place he knew the half broken Nether Portal was. All went behind him, with Lyra being the last, slower than everyone.

"Notch…Please, don´t let this fail. If Lyra dies, is the end for me… "

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Vincent stared at the door. He just couldn´t open it, no matter how badly he wanted to. No matter what…

"We go now?" The little voice asked. He wanted so much to say yes…but he didn´t know. The last time they had met, just before his escape…the image of those big black eyes full of tears, looking like they were pointing to a wall when they really weren´t was just… heartbreaking… What if he failed again? What if it wasn´t enough? What if someone got along to make it all go wrong?

"Miss you…In?" He did not expect this phrase. It was now or never… He clicked the right button and entered the castle.

A ghast, smaller than usual, tapping its tentacles in a complex pattern, as if to play a keyboard with the ground. It was a child, even after all these years…it was the same…Oh Notch, his eyes, his eyes…Pointing to a side, wanting to look, but too scared to do so. Looking at them was like to stand at the border of The Void, being greeted only by a warm emptiness…

"_Greys…Hello. I am…sorry I left you_" He typed in the chat. His real-life-self cried and cried nonstop. He had promised him so much! He had failed him…him and many others… He couldn´t even type correctly what he really wanted to say, to say he was sorry a hundred times, to tell him that he would never try to forget it again, to say that he would do anything to correct everything…to make things right…

"Okay. Now we go?" He didn´t seem to be hurt. Any person would say he was cruel by speaking like this, so clearly, but Greys wasn´t…this meant he had forgiven Vincent long, long ago…

Greys had been a ghast Vincent had met long ago…he was a Living Fortress, the lonely, aware of the presence of others, variation of the Ghosts. Despite everything, they had become good friends and when the possibility arrived, Vincent had told him his plans to flee from Minecraftia, following the whispering creatures that told him to. Greys had become happy with this and asked if he could go too. Of course, Vincent had promised that he would go with him…but…His plan failed. None of his friends, which he had promised the same thing, could follow him as he fell indefinitely through The Void until he hit the Great Barrier between the worlds and crossed it. To this day, Vincent regretted this immensely and tried to best to forget it.

But now he had a possibility to make his promises true. He just had to go back. Go back…back…BACK.

"We go now, Greys. We go." He whispered to the creature on the screen. He could swear that Greys had smiled a little. He quickly wrote a note to the lady who cleaned his house about him going on vacations and ran to the bathroom.

He filled the sink with water. This was the way in. The same path Herobrine himself had taken. He submersed his head completely. Years of having to force himself to die and respawn in order to get back home had destroyed his survival instinct. One minute, five minutes, ten minutes…

"_Player EmptyJudge0070 drowned"_

_You died!_

**Respawn**

_Title screen_

_ouououououououououououououou ou_

**Yup! Here is the next chapter! It took a while to write and even then I couldn´t make it good enough : ( Oh well, in the next chapter there will be more interesting things! I promise XDD Especially with Vincent. A minecrafter that went to the real world and now returns home...this can´t be any good XD**_  
_


	8. Silent Child

The sun shone bright over the lands of the humans. An open field where almost no trees grew and sheep roamed around peacefully. If any human happened to be there, they would surely think that this place was perfect...Perfect until they arrived. The four glitched mobs landed on the field from one only corrupted portal block disguised as a dirt one. The sight of one of them would probably make a normal human flee and scream. Luckily, there weren´t any when they arrived.  
"...So this is the pl-place humans l-live?" Lyra asked, amazed by the place. She had lived her whole life without even seeing a picture of the lands of the humans. The Players were unknown to her and so was that kind of terrain, where she could simply look up to see the sky, instead of having to dig through layers of dirt.  
"Yes, it is, sister. Now your clock is starting to tick, can you feel that?" Said Iny.  
Lyra paid attention, she could really hear a faint ticking sound inside of her, like a clock or someone closing a door many times, over and over.  
"When the countdown ends..."  
"You will die and be sent back home, yes. My guess is that you have one week or so.."  
Lyra nodded to say she had understood. This was going to be terrible...  
"Now,now k as you two may k have noticed, we don´t have that much k time. A Great Permission k can kill you at k any moment, you know. " Spoke Aisi, looking in some direction, like there was something interesting there.  
"So, where should we go, uh? It is not like you know, All's Mob"  
"In fact, I know k where to go. There, can you see? A k swamp. The Silent Child likes to k be in them. With luck, he will be there."  
"Are you stupid? There are hundreds of swamps in a single world and he could be in any! We should start with the Immortal Child. One of us dies, gets the message to one of her ghasts and its done!"  
"We would only k loose time! Can´t you see those little k houses made out of leaves? He k passed here!"  
"ANYONE could make one of these houses!"  
"Hey, stop arguing, you two! That way we are only going to scare the little girl over here. Remember, the permission is hers, not yours." This was Drowned, who decided to stop them before the started fighting. The last thing he needed was Aisi attacking a commander of an army...And killing him. "Hmm...Lyra, you choose. Where do you want we to go?"  
The hybrid didn´t speak a word. She had three big and strong mobs wanting her to decide. Personally, she wanted to go to the swamp, as the need of someone dying to call the Immortal Child to a talk scared her, but the way her brother glared at her made she feel terrified. All of her instincts said that she should obey him.  
"I want to go to..." She was about to say that she wanted to go to talk with the Immortal Child when she felt something weird. A fog like thing. A big face appeared to her without eyes, just marks. It smiled and called. Called towards the swamp.  
"To the swamp..." She completed. He was there. The Silent Child was there, waiting for them to come...  
Iny felt his jaw dropping. SHe had chosen to go with Aisi's choice...  
Drowned once more went ahead. And Lyra followed at her own pace. The other two went behind; Aisi, to watch their steps; Iny, to avoid hitting Lyra out of anger.  
o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

It didn´t take them too long to get to the swamp. It had way more trees than a regular swamp, thought. Some of the trees were without any leaves and there were small houses made out of them here and there. It was disturbing, to say at least. As they wandered there, the fog seemed to get more and more thick. Small whispers and cries could be heard sometimes.  
"...This is...him?" Iny whispered.  
"Yes...Be silent, please. He isn´t too nice to strangers..." Drowned replied, also whispering.  
The swamp almost seemed to swallow them, luring them deeper and deeper until they couldn´t see a meter ahead. It was frightening for all of them, especially the coward creeper. She could hear his voice, discover his words. He told them to get closer, to wait for their time, to only tell the truth...to never look behind.  
A sound. Something running behind them. No one looked. They knew enough to know that if they did, they would be doomed. Suddenly, something flashed bright in front of Lyra. She was hit and jumped back.  
"Lyra! What happened?" Asked Iny, extremely worried. He now realized that they were in great danger...  
"H-he...d-does not wan-want u-us he-here..." She would like to cry, but she knew that he would hear. He could hear everything and everyone. She stood back up and put her hand on Iny's head. She did not want to get lost.  
The sounds got louder and louder as they continued to walk and the swamp didn´t seem to end anywhere.  
The four knew it was all an illusion casted by the hostile Void Child and that they couldn´t leave until they were either dead or talked to him. There were many rules, thought. This was like a big game, they couldn´t look behind, they couldn´t scream, they couldn´t try to kill their persecutor, they couldn´t sleep and they should only stop walking when the game was on its end.  
The walked for roughly two hours.  
Lyra was the one who saw it falling from a tree into the ground. The tall enderman made out of fog forming itself. Its feet were barely visible and it had no eyes, just those those symbols. He carried a pair of scissors.  
The other three couldn´t see the Silent Child, thought. Only the hybrid had the Great Permission, only she could talk to him and so, she warned the others.  
"H-he h-has arrived..."  
Drowned and Iny froze in place. Aisi just smiled, either way, this was going to be good. None of them could defend themselves right now, Iny´s defensive attitude was in vain. If he wanted, the Child could keep them on his swamp forever.  
"I see you have a Great Permission...Who send you? What is your name? If the damn Deceiving Child sent you here, tell here that I won't tell her any 'cool secrets'!" He said. His voice was just a whisper, almost inaudible.  
"N-no! S-she didn´t send m-me here...It was t-the Tainted Child...I-I am Lyra."  
The creature growled. He knew this wasn´t good...Catherine had been in a lot of troubles recently and if she had sent someone over...  
"What happend to her?"  
"Sh-she was t-taken. Her st-students a-are going to s-save her, th-though"  
"What? They have taken her? Oh Notch...That can´t be..."  
"Th-they will s-save her!"  
"Don´t be stupid! Of course they won´t! What can they do to prevent Minecraftia itself from being destroyed?"  
Lyra went pale. Destroyed? This couldn't be...  
"You. YOU. Find the Revolutionary Child! You can get out, you can! Hurry, hurry...If someone else is taken...Nothing will be there to be done and if HE dies...All hope will be lost. "  
He seemed crazed by now.  
"B-but wh-where can I f-find him?"  
"Ask the one everyone hates! He knows it all, he is wise, wise, wise!"  
His form had been becoming each time more airy, less real. He continued to whisper, telling Lyra to hurry and go after the hated one for information until he was completely gone. Only his eyes painted were slightly visible now. All of the fog dissolved and their path forwards was revealed.  
Lyra slowly turned towards the others, her eyes wide in fear.  
"Gone..."  
"What...happened?" Iny asked. Even without seeing, he knew something had happened. He felt it.  
"T-the h-hated one. He k-knows wh-where to find it..." She said in a shaky voice  
Aisi frowned. The Hated Child, a fair judge and kind creature. He didn´t like it. At all.  
"Lyra? Why do you look so pale? "  
"It is...the whole world...They are going to...Break it apart"  
Silence fell over them.  
o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0 o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Vincent woke up outside the Castle. This was the first time he would be in Minecraftia since the day he had left by accident. He stood up and checked his appearance. His beautiful bird person skin had been corrupted and was now just a mess of black and grey feathers. He touched his face, big eyes, a weird mouth that looked like it was midway between belonging to a human and to a bird. No hair, just longer feathers. He wore a white shirt and equally white pants. His username was still "EmptyJudge0070"

Vincent looked around for the shapes of the Invisible Folk. They were hidden somewhere, just watching him. The surprising thing, however, was that they weren´t giving him conditions to live. He could proceed.

The sound of the little ghast approaching was what guided him. He ran through the plains until he reached the castle again. Greys was outside now, waiting for him. Vincent would have hugged him if he didn´t know of the creature´s tendency to put people who touched him on fire. The creature spoke on its usual, undisturbed tone of voice.

"We go. Where?"

"I haven´t thought of that yet...I am here, thought...it is a start."

"Why? Where?"

"Because I need to say sorry to everything here"

"And we go? They follow?"

"Yes. Forever and ever"

Surprisingly, Greys smiled, a small smile, kind of forced, but still equally genuine.

"I will always be with you, did you know? I won´t break my promise again, I swear"

The ghast gave a small sigh like sound of happiness and pointed to a wooden structure. He was supposed to get on there to be carried by Greys, like a big and bizarre balloon. In weird ways, they were a good combination, fear and rationality. Dream and thought. Nothing could separate them anymore, nothing at all.

**Sorry for the short and not so good chapter...I have been busy and not so inspired these days : (**


	9. Hopeless world

The deceiving child was the last one would resource to, she was a liar, she was a griefer, she was everything bad. And yet, the faint whispers of the Silent Child were to her too. The small voice trying to warn about something bad echoed everywhere while the creature let himself fall down The Void to meet with master Herobrine at his respawn point. The Silent child was prone to do that when bg things happened, he was probably the one with the most respawns out of the Children with exception of The Tainted Child.

Still, The Deceiving Child was agitated by this. Of course someone had been sent to gather information about the only Void Child that couldn't be found by the other ones and of course the spider like creature was there to help. She had already noticed the lack of humans around to grief each other and it was worrying. She didn't have much information, but at least she could help. The Child was pretty sure that all of the other Children would be heading to the place where the one with the permission was to give it their information. The truth, thought, was simple. No one had ever found the Revolutionary Child and not even all of their information combined had been ever enough to determinate his position.

Regardless, the Child opened Mineshaft tunnels in order t reach the mob that seeked. And brought a special gift too, one never knew when a happy puppy would be needed. Especially that one, brought from the depths of the place called "Internet" by creepy Players. It would at least help against the humans in case of battle.

The deceiving Child just hoped the creature was still alive when she arrived.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Iny trembled while he walked. He couldn't believe it. The WORLD was in danger! The creeper hissed the whole time, angered. He and his sister, who could die in this travel, had been dragged into some adventure to save Minecraftia by a bunch of cultists of some sort. If anything went wrong, they could die forever!

Iny had discussed once again with both Drowned and Aisi, it was already getting annoying for Drowned and extremely stressing for Lyra, who seemed to just want to do what she had been told without complaining to avoid losing time. Iny almost felt bad for screaming at her so frequently now. They never used to fight, but this whole new situation was enough to put both of the siblings on their nerves.

Iny was the kind that needed above all a routine and if something different was to happen (Most commonly small wars against some other mob groups that wanted the territory of the Great Temple) he would plan it for months until he knew what would happen completely. Part of the stress of this current situation was due to that sudden change. Lyra, on the other hand, handled changes peacefully, far too submissive to complain. The hybrid was used to obey so as long as she had a boss, everything was just fine.

The hybrid didn't have a boss right now, thought. The person she had always trusted her life to, was crumbling apart from worrying so much and slowly leaving her behind. He who once would give his life to protect her could no longer do so.

Her only hope was that he calm, nosy and easily frustrated Drowned would help her to get Iny back.

Drowned was simply frustrated with all of that.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

The wind felt good. Both Vincent and Greys agred on that but that didn't help him to enjoy the ride across the sky as much as Greys did. The human felt his heart heavy as he saw that there was almost no one in the several servers that the two went by.

Many glitchy sky blocks leading to different worlds and servers were scaterred around, more than what one would find normally in any situation. THe world was getting corrupted.

"Greys...the world..."

"Better! Silent, calm...Pleasing."

Vincent went silent. Of course, Greys was a Living Fortress above all, he enjoyed the new, desolate world as it was. Seeing that almost made Vincent feel bad for him, after all, his friend still thought that the world beyond was a paradise of silence and new information when in fact it would look more like a confusion of colors, sounds and the most confusing things. A torture.

Vincent looked down again. He was sad for everything, he felt guilty for it all, but he wasn't going to loose his hope on the world he loved so soon.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

**I am sorry for the short and bad chapter again : ( The original file was lost on my other computer, which went to be fixed, so I had to write it all again...and lost Inspiration Q^Q I might take more time to update from now on : (**


	10. Fire in the Far Lands

Herobrine wasn't expecting someone to show up today, especially not one of the Void Children. The enderman like creature fall in the ground from apparently nowhere, obviously respawning at the God's feet.

"Silent one. What do you do here?" Herobrine asked. He was a God, the children respected him with their souls and he knew he should not show surprise upon seeing one of them, even if it was so sudden.

The child got up on his "feet" and opened his mouth to whisper his answer.

"The humans...The world..."

He couldn't finish it, Herobrine made a gesture for him to stop. He already knew all of that, there was no need to be told of the bad news once again. Minecraftia would die, but what could he do? What could anyone do? The actions of humans were beyond his powers, the only thing he could do was to scare them.

"I know it. " This was his only reply to the creature.

"You...won't do anything?"

"I am afraid that is would be all in vain. I am sorry, but without someone to play...what will be of us? Nothing...There is nothing to be done"

"But Catherine sent messengers to look for the lost one..."

"They are children looking for a toy to more children. Please, stop. It is bad enough to know the fate of this world. Don't overthink it..."

"He could..."

"Do what? More than me? More than Notch? What could one of you do that you haven't tried already?"

Silence fell in the room. The child dissolved in the air, leaving the room, feeling that any second more there would bring him to tears. Herobrine buried his face on his hands. Why did they have to figure it out so soon? Why? If it was on the last moment, at least, they would die in without struggling so much.

"Oh,my brother, why did you condemn this land?"

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Iny was the first one to realize the fact the ground was shaking. They had been walking to find any other glitch block that could teleport them to a new world or server. "The more area we cover, the better" had said Drowned and all but Lyra agreed.

He could feel and even hear the ground starting to move beneath everyone, his heart started to beat faster as he thought that this was a sign of the end. Maybe they had been too slow!

"Lyra, statue!"

The hybrid froze on her place at the command. She knew that it meant danger and that she shouldn't make any movement.

"What happened? Why did you st-" Asked Drowned, stopping as well, just to be silenced by Aisi, who kicked him. The endercreeper apparently knew something weird was happening.

The ground shook violently, getting worse each second and even making Drowned fall in the ground.

Finally, a thing came from the ground. Crawling out of a hole, a human like half spider creature appeared. All four could see the hole, but the only one who mattered to the Child enough was Lyra.

She stood still for a moment, examining the four creatures before her before asking.

"Which of you can hear my voice?"

Lyra tried to mutter an answer, failing, but her small sounds were enough to call the attention of the Child.

"Hell no…Three regular looking mobs and YOU were the one Catherine decided to choose?" She exclaimed. It was understandable, thought. Catherine always preferred the weak looking mobs, the ones that could not even defend themselves properly;

"Ugh, ugh, ugh! Just…stay here, okay? Listen, everyone must be looking for you. We all want to help. Silent warned us, that weird guy. Don't move. We are going to find you! We all have stuff to tell you four. We all."

"We w-won't move…Wh-what d-d-do you know?"

"Smart kid. Take this book and write down what I will tell you. "

She thew a book to Lyra. She missed, but Iny picked it up, looking half confused half worried. Lyra explained him that she had to write everything down. He handed her the book, looking disappointed. No matter how good he was with a bow for the creeper standard, he would never be able to write properly with the hands he had, at least Lyra's hands were more human like, even if shaky.

"Write this down. The Revolutionary Child was once here, in Minecraftia. He was no mob, but a human , a human without a Player. I knew him, he want to my server sometimes and got griefed quite a lot. He was crazy, he wanted to leave, and he almost behaved like he had two personalities. Some days he acted in a cruel way, was weird and desilusional, wanted to get everything into real life, even the mobs. Other days, he was calm and quiet, even if a bit paranoid. In those days he talked about taking his friends to the real world, still crazy, but less than his other, more aggressive self. One day he managed to actually leave! We don't know how, thought. He just…glitched away? He left everyone behind and never returned. Not that we know."

"S-so…h-he is…in…"

"Don't despair, Ok? He might have returned. That is why Catherine sent you. She knows about humans behind the Great Wall, at least she knew a lot about me…"

"M-Miss C-catherine! What happened to her?"

"Nothing, I think. They probably took her"

"W-who? Who took her? I-is she a-alright?"

"Stop the chit chat, kid. She is alright, there is nothing you can do. We will solve it. But for now, bye. As you see, I gotta solve a lot of things. Search group stuff, mostly"

"B-but…"

"Shh. You never saw me."

And with that, she jumped back on the hole in the ground and closed it behind her.

"Lyra, give me the book, I want to know what is written."

"Not only k you hassss the right k to read it k!"

"Don't start it, Enderfreak, ssssssssss…"

"Brother…"

"It is not my fault, he started it!"

"It is not that…We have to stay here"

"I know, there is a note here explaining it."

"I didn't write it there!"

"You didn't, but the Deceiving Child did…It is a relief."

"Stay here? Why?" Asked Drowned, slightly surprised. He sure didn't think that was what Lyra had meant for "Don't moving"

"The Children are going to find us, not the other way around…A shame that we didn't stay home…"

"I see…"

"…"

"You don't like staying here"

"The Far Lands are my home, I have to protect it. But…"

"You have to protect your sister too."

Lyra smiled at Iny's lack of reply. She hadn't lost his brother to small fights and tension, after all.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Many shadows moved around in a silver room, whispering undecipherable phrases and words and sometimes showing some tools, incredibly sharp and obviously not made of any normal material.

"You cannot trap me forever…"

This was what Catherine had been saying since the beginning, trying to stay stubborn but failing most of times, too enchanted by their human like frame to dare to go against them. This is where the danger had resided all the time…She didn't have the strength to destroy, to crush them.

"Don't go, please…"

The whispers were many, all as an only, childish voice, full of pain and loneliness. None of them were guilty for what they were.

A tall shadow stretched over to touch Catherine's pawn and as it went into the light it revealed one of the many creatures that had bothered and threatened her so much to come there. It was like a human, the same size, the same body, but with way thinner and delicate arms and hands and without hair or any other things you would normally see in the face of a person. Those creatures were called Faceless as a whole, they were the shadows of all those unknown Minecrafters who ventured in the Far Lands or simply stopped playing.

"I can't stay."

"We have nowhere to go. Help us"

"My children have nowhere either. They need guidance"

"Please stay!"

"I…"

"We won't let you leave. You can let us go if you want. You protect the broken, the secret and the disturbed."

"I can't let you return, it would be…"

"Nice"

"I would die."

"We cannot care"

"Your Players are gone, understand, please!"

"Lies. They are WAITING."

"They aren't even Players anymore. I told you all this a million times"

"You will stay"

"I want you all well…"

"You love us too much for your own sake, Tainted"

"I love all humans, you aren't different"

"Let us go, then. We will only let you go if we go together"

"You must…"

"You must do it too, then"

"I will rot with you all, then."

"We are so glad you are going to stay with us…"

"…"

The air in the iron room gets each time colder as more and more of these ethereal beings, memories of players no one will remember, gather in the room, all waiting from the same cruel end as everyone else in the world.

The creeper lays down in the floor, unable to utter a single word against their innocent cruelty.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

The Wind blowed strong, and before they even knew, they were already in the Far Lands. Vincent barely stepped on the weird ground of the glitchy place before he fell to feel it better. The sift grass that sometimes broke between his fingers before appearing elsewhere, the small of the ground, hell, even the air blocks felt nice!

"Go, go. City 273659*¹ ahead"

"Don't hurry me…It makes, like, 15 years!"

"Lie. 13"

"I don't even care…I missed this so much…"

"Screams."

"What do you mean?"

"Beginning, panic. Understand"

Vincent sat in the ground and tried to hear it too. It took a while, but he finally heard. Very faint sounds of screams, hisses and other things.

"Damnit, what happened?"

Vincent didn't think twice before he started to run to see what was the sound, he even left Greys behind. He knew it, he knew that something terrible had happened.

"Beginning!" Screamed Greys behind him.

Yes, that was it. The beginning.

It took some running until he could see the magnificent Mob community. Or better saying, what once was a magnificent Mob community.

Most of it had been simply dissolved into codes, glitched away and the rest was on fire. Screams of Creatures on fire, cries of mothers looking for their children, panic, laughs of a couple All's Mobs that took the opportunity to start their own mini massacre while trying to flee as well, flashing images of hundreds of Ghosts*², a mess, a terrible mess of fire, glitches and death.

Vincent rushed to try to help someone. Everything burned and the heat was unsupportable. He tried not to look at the mobs burning and screaming. He had to concentrate on two things, finding the borderline glitches and trying to get the smallest mobs out.

He went through the flames to check the border of The Void and see if someone was stuck. His heart nearly died when he saw that not one or two mobs were there, but hundreds, even millions, all hanging from the border and from each other trying not to fall in the hole, which was way bigger than he had thought at first.

If one was to count, he would see that it almost had 140 chunks in size.

All of them begged for help in their own languages, Vncent kneeled down to help a terribly broken skeleton, he grabbed his hand and pulled him up. Barely he was in land, the mob made sounds, thanking him a million times, before rushing into the city, probably to find a friend of parent before it was too late.

Vincent didn't lose time and started pulling another mob. At this point all of the ones near him started drag themselves nearer, hoping to be saved.

Suddenly, a loud sound. Vincent looked around to see what it was, thinking that a house had fallen or something. No, it was far more terrifying. Another bit of land started to dissolve.

He screamed and tried to pull the Pigman he had been trying to help up, but it was in vain. He was too big and the land he was standing in would dissolve in a matter if seconds.

He had no choice, he let go of him and started to run, he ran and ran until he was in a safe area. All of the ones in the border had fallen, and more people were now hanging, too weak to pull themselves back up.

Vincent would have cried, but the sense of urgency in the situation prevented him from doing so. He had to hurry, save as many as he could before the place and the places around became just a big hole, not even a chunk error.

He ran around trying to get some creatures out. Suddenly, he felt a bite. He turned around to see a crazed looking creeper hissing at him. For a moment he thought it would explode, but it spoke, and it spoke with a very broken language, making some sob like sounds.

"sssssmall m-mine be ssssssssssssstuck home! Help ssssssssssssssssir!"

The creeper then started to run and making loud sounds, calling him. It wanted help. The human ran after her.

It was a house that was right now at the border of the abyss, the creeper bursted through the door and went trhough flames, the whole time calling the human.

Vincent ran and tried to follow her. At one point he lost her of sight and only found her again in the end of a corridor, facing a wall. From the other side, small sounds that sounded like the cry of a creeper were heard. The wall was made out of solid iron, tought, and there was no sight of a door anywhere.

"Break pleasssssse! Humansssss be fasssssssster!Hisssser cannot break thisssssss"

He couldn't break the wall on time.

"Break wood! I need a pickaxe!"

The creeper could understand this and guided him to different corridor. This one was on fire, but there was still wood there. They both broke all of what they needed in less than a minute, so much was their desperation.

Vincent sweated like crazy, fearing for the lives of not only the child in the room, but of the creature and his own, as the building could disappear and any second. He quickly combined the wood to craft a Crafting table and made a wooden pickaxe. Finally, thank Notch that once the materials touched each other the result was made automatically.

They returned to the iron corridor and Vincent started to hit the iron. The crreper, unable to do so, just scratched the walls and hissed. At some moment it started to hiss each time more loudly, in panic. Something bad had happened.

"Damn it…Just a bit more..." One block had already been broken, revealing the other side to be made out of wool and iron. The fire was everywhere and there was a thick smoke. It would be a miracle if the creature there was still alive.

The sound. Another part of the world was going to disappear.

The last block was broken and Vincent rushed inside, followed by the mob. In the ground, unconscious, was a creeper child that at times dissolved into data before reappearing. One death for it and it would be gone forever…

"Protect, pleasssse, from flamesssssss" The mother creeper asked and rushed outside.

The human picked the creature up with care and ran after her.

The place started to move. A part of it was now over the nothingness and it was going to fall.

"GO FASTER!" Vincent screamed, his heart beating each time faster. The creeper seemed to be thinking the same think, rushing through fire and pieces of glass without even thinking, only taking care to take away cables and things that could make Vincent trip. She didn't want to lose this child.

The place tilted to a side and things started to fall from the right to the left side, making them have to take care when opening doors. They were short on time.

It tilted more and more.

"NO TIME! WINDOWSSSSSSSSSSS"

They were on the third floor, but it didn't matter, they would have to jump. The mother creeper went against a window, breaking the glass. Vincent went through it with ease, even if holding the creeper.

The edifice tilted more and more, and it kept going down until it was practically on its side. Vincent was already outside, but not the Mother creeper.

"SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSORRY ! RUN!"

The human looked in horror as she fell to the end of the corridor, hit a window and fell down in the Void.

He stood there for a second, before realizing that if he didn't run now, they too would end up dead.

He got away from the edifice just as it fell right into the Void. And without looking back, he ran away from the burning community with the little mob still on his hands. This was all his fault…All his fault…Now everyone was going to burn because of him...

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

**Hell, it hás been a while since I last uploaded this *-* Mostly because I was travelling XD I decided to get you a longer chapter to compensate, thought XD I am going to chage this story a little bit…The way I am going to write it will be slighter different han I originally planned XD**

**Notes: **

**Mob communities have numbers to them, especially in The Nether and in The End. Mobs know instinctively the numbers of each community, this is so to avoid unnecessary confrontations if a mob wanders off their home.**

**The ghosts here are a kind of exception with the Mobs, like Living fortresses, All's mobs and Dreamy walkers. Here are all of the exceptions you will find in this story:**

**Ghosts: Mobs that cannot interact or be seen by other mobs normally, like real ghosts. They are the most common exception. **

**All's mobs: Mobs that don't kill humans, but other mobs and are especially cruel towards them. The most social out of the exceptions, also the second most common**

**Living Fortress: Mobs that isolate themselves from other mobs and are especially sensitive to sounds and touches. They are theorized to be a form of the ghost that can be interacted with, even if not programmed to interact. **

**Dreamy walkers: Mobs that see a "layered" reality, with invisible creatures that they call the Invisible Folk (perhaps weird Ghosts?) and second intentions that no one will notice. If bothered, a member of the Invisible Folk may even kill a Dreamy Walker. **


	11. Foolish

It was night already; Lyra was sleepy, while the others seemed more aware now. For most mobs, night was time to wake up, while for some, to sleep.

With the warnings the Deceiving Child had gave then, a far more peaceful atmosphere was over them. It wasn't a race against time anymore, just a wait and a puzzle. Nothing granted that this was going to be any better than rushing around Minecraftia, thought, especially so far away from home.

Lyra walked in circles around the small fire they had started with some wood, too scared to go to sleep.

"Brother…"

"I know you are tired. It isn't time to sleep, thought."

"It is too dark…"

"The fire is our light."

"I am s-scared, I want to h-hear a tale…"

Iny sighed. It wasn't the time to sleep yet and he didn't want to destroy the last bit of his routine yet. He depended on it.

"Don't be sssso k cruel to your ssssisssster k" Aisi said in tone of mockery, making Iny hiss at him. Those two would never get along…

"Please…"

Iny had been foolish, to say at least, to choose the career of war, back in the Far Lands. The instability of peace just made him overly attached to his routine over time, to the point where each thing he did that wasn't planned made him feel bad and brought such tension that it was difficult for him to control his temperament.

For him, things were simple, unless a war had started, everything should stay normal. Routine meant peace, routine meant stability, routine meant happiness. Because the collapse of it meant death.

It was too early to put Lyra to sleep. And that was it. But…the words of Aisi just made him too annoyed, too annoyed to even care.

He decided to put her to sleep once for all.

"Okay…Let me just choose a tale…"

It hurt, it hurt more than it should, it felt almost humiliating and surely like he was missing a part of him. There was nothing left, was there? Away from home, from work, from the things he usually did. His routine was his life, even more so than his sister and homeland.

"Thank you…" The hybrid said, lying down to sleep.

Iny opened his mouth to speak, having already chosen one of his tales, but no sound ever came out. A great weakness took him all of sudden, a terrible sensation, a sensation of nothingness and the lack of meaning. He started to glitch terribly, as if this moment wasn't meant to exist. His files clashed together, merging into a mess without meaning for Minecraftia and everything about him was invalid now. You can't just force a mob out of itself and expect it to stay stable; everything can just become an invalid file without function. Including alive creatures.

Lyra screamed as she saw her brother falling to ground, almost in slow motion. Before she could do anything else, he hit the ground and disappeared with a little smoke and static.

As already stated, his routine was his life.

The silence of surprise fell over the two other other mobs for a single second before they understood what had happened, even if they didn't know why. For what seemed to last an eternity, everything was taken by a loud mix of a scream and a hiss and Lyra's desperate attempts to dig the earth to find him, in vain.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Drowned didn't know how to make the hybrid stop crying. Having Aisi giggling by his side didn't help, either.

Somehow, it was shocking. Sudden, weird, unexpected. And the worst, it didn't even had an apparent reason! Iny had lost a life, but with luck, he would be able to come back in a day or two.

Lyra didn't seem to understand that, thought. It was easy to see that without the figure of her brother, someone to protect her without conditions, she was nothing. Quite the kid Catherine found amazing. Small, frightened and completely lost.

Drowned almost felt bad for her. Almost, because at the same time, he found it stupid to cry so much when he would return so soon. In her current state, thought, the fact that Iny was not around would get things more difficult.

The enderman sat on the ground. By now Aisi had calmed enough to see the bad side of the annoying creeper gone for a while and tried to stop Lyra's cries, with little success. His All's Mob nature was never so convenient before, for he could, more than anyone, influence in the mood of others.

Deep, deep, in the entrails of earth, something started to move, producing an almost unnoticeable rumble and slightly louder cracks. But none of the mobs noticed, so deep in thought each one was.

o-o-o-o-o-o-oo-o-o-o-o

"Hey..."

The voice was light, almost a whisper, but loud enough to warn Catherine.

"Hey…listen here…"

"Where are you?"

"Nowhere, just look here"

She tried to see, but nothing appeared. She knew that the voice was either some glitch Ghost or…

"Are you a spirit?"

"Indeed. Stairway Maker, currently away from Mother"

"What do you make here? The place of a spirit is not amongst the Faceless ones. What if you spawn here? Oh! So young and already with a Faceless!"

"Worry not, I am no human. I believe I shall be a Ghast, like Mother"

"Ghast? Well, we don't lose much if you spawn here, then"

"I will free you"

Catherine frowned. It was abnormal. Spirits didn't often make promises they couldn't make true. But they couldn't just open a door; let someone out, that easily. They were ethereal, made out of wind, stars, ideas, Void Particles, dust…

Maybe he wasn't going to open the door at all.

"Look at me"

And so Catherine found out she couldn't disobey the order, which echoed through her like a thunder, making she sure that this spirit was wrong. He was going to be a human, after all.

The spirit was made out of only wind and Void Particles. Undefined, weird, almost not real, as all spirits looked like. At some point, thought, this one started to change.

Catherine couldn't speak. What looked like its face had appeared in mid air and…It started to get twisted, deformed, its eyes melted, it drooled…Horrifyingly painful. Liquid, first white and then red and finally black soon was all over his face, boiling at temperatures so high that lava would look like a breeze. The heat was intense, so intense that Catherine felt like she could just melt as well.

The thick liquid was all over its face. And it was going down. She widened her eyes when she realized that it would touch the ground. The iron would just get hotter and hotter, and would soon be burning!

In the moment the first drop would hit the ground, everything disappeared, leaving only a satisfied expression on the spirit.

"There…You can go now."

And he was gone.

Catherine looked at the door and opened it. Of course…everything was much simpler than it looked and it only took a child to convince a mother to do the right thing.

The Faceless stared at the Creeper as she walked right trough them without a single doubt of what to do.

"Why do you leave us alone?"

"I promise all humans and shadows that it is for the best"

"Your apprentices won't find you here"

"They will know. And I will guide them back home to do what we must"

And she was free.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Fire. Fire. Firefirefirefirefire...

And this is all what Greys could think about. It was loud and unpleasant. Lesser thing, but upsetting, was the fact that Vincent was there.

Firefirefirefirefirefirefire firefire

It was too hot. And the mix of ashes and Void Particles bothered him. He wanted Vincent to return soon so they could leave already.

"Ah…"

He was there, in the horizon, carrying something. But he was going the wrong direction.

"HERE!"

And Vincent turned around to see Greys floating, anxious, almost three chunks away from him. He was crying, he was terribly distressed, but Greys didn't notice. He just looked away, glad.

"Carry, he sees."

Vincent trembled. And let the little creeper in the ground, still unconscious.

"Glitch, hurt."

"I know…"

And he continued to cry, he cried for all of the lives lost, for all of these unlucky creatures, and for all the deaths that would soon follow.

"Happen?"

"Ah, Greys…It…it…is…The world…It…is dissolving away…With everyone…"

"Get away, follows here."

It was a good idea. The hole would soon reach them too, if they didn't go away fast. Vincent was ready to pick the little creeper up and go to the wooden basket when he heard a sound.

"Ssssss…..ss…..sssss…"

It was the mother creeper, accompanied by a tall, weird hybrid of some sort. She now glitched just as much as the kid, but she was alive, at least.

"13 saved me. He good friend, not talking, but kind enough to get me away from my spawn"

Vincent would have asked how he had done that, but at that moment he did the only thing he could think of doing, so happy he was.

He ran and hugged the unknown hybrid, thanking him a million times for saving the creeper that he barely knew, but that he cared about.

There is always some happiness left. And Vincent didn't want to let this happiness go away, so he decided that having more company was worth anything in this world.

It did not take long before Vincent convinced the unfriendly Greys to let all get away together.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

It hurts so much... It hurts so much to see your own creation being broken and not being able to fix it...

Herobrine was pained, and to make it worse, Notch wasn't there with his wise words to make him sure that everything would be alright.

Notch had left long ago.

The Void wept, and Herobrine heard it, he knew that the world was on its last days of existence. The once powerful God of Minecraftia knew that he would fall, and this time, he wouldn't be able to go anywhere to live. There was nowhere left to go.

Even the Children of the Void were desperate; they fought against their own fate. They fought bravely, but in vain. Each was in a rush, trying to get troops to find a way to save the world and finding a way to reach the kids Catherine had told to seek for the Child who had never appeared.

It didn't change a thing of what was happening. There was no new information, just foolish attempts and vain hope. Nothing else.

It was a slow, painful death. And after it…all of the hard work…all of the stories, all of games, would be gone forever, buried under a hundred new things that got all Players away.

Herobrine wasn't so much of a "Hero" now, not when he was dead.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

**Hehe, finally done with this chapter! I have been having lots of troubles with this lately…I just can't mix my normal style (Disconnected phrases, weird sentences, things that make no sense whatsoever) with a goo narrative one :/ It ends up…weird ;-; **

**BUT. It is it. It has started. Minecraftia starts the slow and painful process of agonizing towards death…Do you think it can be saved? **


	12. Immortal, Hated, Unforgiving

It was dark. Dark and warm. And nothing else. This was the sensation that every mob remembered, this was the sensation of being alive again, floating in The Void. And it was the sensation of being born, because The Void was a Mother and a Father, watching over their children carefully through the eyes of the older ones.

Iny liked it, he liked the way it felt stable, eternal, perfect. He loved it with a passion and he wanted to stay for more five minutes…

"Good night, how was your day, dear? Rainy?"

Iny couldn't recognize the voice, but he answered anyway, his voice showing how sleepy he felt right now.

"Yes…Lots of rain and mist, to my luck…"

"It is nice when there is no sun, right? For you at least, dear."

_Dear._

Only his mother could call him that. Iny was completely awake now. He tried to move around to see who was there, but he couldn't. There was nothing to hold and nothing to run through other than well…nothing.

"Let me hold your hand"

It did not wait for the answer and grabbed his leg, turning him around to let him see her.

Her, the Immortal Child.

Iny was out of breath, he could barely believe it. And now he started to remember and understand.

He was dead, even if he didn't know why. And the Immortal Child was there to send him back, even thought he was sure he shouldn't be able to see her and even more sure that she was not his Guardian ghast.

A single question, carrying all of his amazement and fear.

"Why?"

"Why not?"

And silence fell over them. Without realizing, Iny was being guided away from the Void, thought the only way to know it was by the fact that each time the world was getting colder and colder…

"I don't understand! And mo-…AH!" He has just remembered wy he was there. " I need to to go back to Lyra!"

"You love your sister very much, don't you?"

Her question was like a sword held just above him…No, on fact, it was like a bone attracting a big, ferocious dog. And Iny was the owner of it.

"I…I…Please. Don't torment me with such things. I need to get back and that is all"

"Now me. Why?"

"I know that you know it. You know everything, don't you? And why would you find me if it wasn't because you know the truth?"

Iny was proud, he had managed to make a great comeback at a minor deity. Behind his pride, thought, there was a layer of fear and other of disgust that all the questions had brought. He wanted to leave this place

"You are clever, dear."

The last expected reaction is always the positive reaction. The Immortal Child continued speaking

"You remember it, don't you? A little dream…a little thing…a little fictitious child from a nightmare… Silent told me one day. And I know her name. 62, isn't it true?"

If it was possible, Iny would have gone pale. It wasn't thought, so he couldn't reply.

62, a small weird Ghost from his most dreaded nightmare. The one about a family and a mysterious kid without explanation for existing. About how this kid just glitched and disappeared, showing it's nature as a ghost. The reaction of his family in the dream was so cold, but so likely that he remembered it to this day.

"_S-so…n-n-no n-need t-to ta-take care of i-it?"_

"_Oh, dear Iny, you should have taken care…Next time it will be better, I promise you"_

"Stop. I don't want to remember."

"You need to in order to understand it"

"It what?"

"The end, child…the end"

In a gesture of kindness, the Immortal Child hugged him tightly, crying through her sewn eyes.

"I wish you luck…I wish you the best.."

"Where? Where will I spawn? Please…I don't have time…I!"

"You are."

"I am…"

"You will be Far away…He will take care of you…"

"And Lyra?!"

"She will find you. I promise you. You won't escape, and you won't need to…"

"Patience?"

"Yes. Worry not. The Gods are on your side"

Nothing made sense. And yet…it felt like it would work out, in the end. Like it would go back to what it had always been…to what he had always wanted everything to be.

Iny disappeared, away from the Void and into life.

He had been forgiven for he could not forgive himself for all these unspoken he kept only for himself.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Tainted, proud and fragile. Walking down the mountain in the Border Far Lands into the Human lands, ready to find a Glitch Portal and get to the creatures that she knew that would be looking for her.

The Faceless could not believe that she had simply left, it was not of its nature. Humans were above her own life!

Realization. If she could leave…maybe…they could as well. A little boy approached the entrance of their home, afraid, trembling with expectative. He stepped outside.

It was possible to leave. Screams of joy were heard everywhere, finally! After si much suffering they could leave!

It was the March of the Faceless that had started. How were they supposed to know? How could they even understand? They didn't even know the difference between life and death! As they touched the ground on the normal side of the world, the Far Lands spread.

Each moved faster than the Enderdragon flying in The End. Each knew less than a zombie or skeleton with rotten brains.

They were an important piece of a puzzle. No…in fact, each was a domino piece, placed alongside with many others, just waiting for a touch to make everything crumble, together or piece by piece.

They wanted to find their Players, or themselves, but very few still remained in Minecraftia.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Lyra was still crying. By now it was annoying to have to listen to that, she was almost pathetic on the way she was blind to solutions.

Aisi had left half an hour ago, fearing that he could simply get out of his own control and involuntarily destroy the mission. Aisi loved to be in control of everything and when there was something he couldn't control…He got crazy. He got crazy and tried his best to gain the control again.

Drowned, on the other hand, had to stay by the hybrids side to take care of it. The high pitched sound was horrible to the point he couldn't stand to stay a single more minute by her side. He had spent this whole time trying to convince her that Iny would return as soon as he could, but the damn little thing just wouldn't stop!

At some point, exactly when Aisi was passing by to get something to chew, he lost his patience completely and exclaimed:

"FOR NOTCH, CAN'T YOU JUST STOP? I REALLY HOPE YOUR IS RUDE AND CRUEL"

This only served to scare Lyra and make her cry even more. She was nothing more than a child, and didn't comprehend the reversibility of death and even less so the insult Drowned made to her.

Aisi was out of his stressed state now. He could easily gain control over everyone again.

"Kikikiki… There goessssss the k goody-two-shoessss k!"

Drowned hit one of the spikes in his arm against the one on his side angrily, producing a loud and unpleasant sound. He hated these kinds of insults, but sometimes he used it without even meaning it.

Back in the Far Lands, Catherine used to separate her apprentices in two groups. One, made out of mostly men and women of strong personality. The other one was reserved for children and mobs particularly submissive and kind. The first were trained to be loyal to Catherine only and were taught to fight in a way more exclusive manner. The other group was of…servants. They were taught to obey humans and be loyal only to them despite pain anything telling them to fight. They became little toys that Catherine sent to a human to become theirs.

Even thought this looked like a horrible life, many little Freakers were attracted to the perspective of losing the ability of feeling pain. In fact, it was almost as if it was some instinct, certainly created by Catherine herself. How it worked was a mystery, but it was probable that a line of code created by her was activated when the mob was an intersection between "Submissive","Afraid" and"Capable of loving creatures you shouldn't love".

Wishing Theirs to be rude, cruel, sadistic, bad and so on was basically wishing their life to be a living hell and for them to go mad in the most painful way possible.

"Come k on, you sssssstarted it k! She doesssss k look like one…what about k Toluon133 k? "

"That is just sick…"

Toloun133. The Player who had killed the most Servants to this date. Every single child sent to him was killed brutally on dreams, each one in a different way. Nowadays, only these fragile adults were sent to him in order to prevent so many deaths; the death rate was still absurd, thought.

While Lyra cried and Aisi argued with Drowned, something was running. A giant brown spider carrying some kind of mirror prototype made out of Obsidian and glass through which a blinded zombie pigman could be seem.

Hated Child and Unforgiving Child were there now, and they brought the first news of destruction.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

"_Is that the one Tainted sent?_"

It was Hated who said that.

"_How should I know? Thought I am sure it has done nothing wrong so far_"

"_She is…crying_"

"_Not of our concern. She just needs to get us some new information, anyway_"

"_She cannot discover anything new if she cries"_

"_Well, comfort her. I shall not help thought."_

The spider nodded, he understood. Unforgiving was certainly not the kind that knew how to comfort people. In fact, he would rather hammer them once for all.

Hated slowed down to approach the Hybrid.

"_Little one do you feel well?"_

Lyra looked up, still crying. A little surprise wouldn't take her away from her useless mourning.

"Ugh…Ahhhh…Sssssss….Sssss…."

It was just a jumbled mess of sobs, sounds and little phrases on her native tongue. Hated was surprised for second before realizing that he had forgotten to switch to Universal Language. Damn Unforgiving, who made everyone speak like Zombie Pugmen.

"Forgive me, I simply asked if you are feeling well"

All he got as answer was a scream and a few softer sounds.

"Why do you cry? Are you afraid?"

"Uuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuugggghhhhh hhhh….He…he…b-brother…fade...SsSSSSSSSSSSssss SSSS! Auuuuuuuuuuuuuuuughhhhhhhhhh h"

She was desperate, she didn't want to talk to anyone, but she had to.

Neither Drowned nor Aisi paid attention to her words. They thought she was just talking to herself.

"I see…Well, I am sure he will respawn soon"

"No…not…here…g...g….g…"

Hated frowned. Such weird child…Quite the kind Catherine would love to send in this kind of mission, just to see it suffer.

"I am sorry if you feel bad"

"Hiiiiiiiiiiiiiiimmmmmmmmmmmm mmmmm….Bring hiiiiiiimmmmmmmmmmmmm….SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS sssssS"

It would be difficult to get it to concentrate, he could quite as well use help from the other two mobs there, but somehow…it felt like it wouldn't help at all.

"Immortal will send him back to you, I am sure"

"Liessssssssss…ugh…ugh…"

The spider sighed. This would take a long while. He almost felt Unforgiving sitting in the ground on his side of the Mirror to avoid standing up for too long.

"I hope you can get rid of all of this sadness soon, child…But for now, forgive me, for I have no time to lose. Me and my friend are in a hurry and need to get many things done, so all we can do is tell you what we know before leaving…"

Meaningless sounds.

"_How is this going?_"

"_Not good…Tainted still likes her kids weak…"_

"_Translate me."_

"_I will, just wait a moment"_

"SsssssssssSSSssssssssss…"

"I have a friend here, do you mind if I translate what he says?"

No real answer, as expected.

"_He is here_ _now, again_"

Hated fought against himself to be able to understand the sentence. When a Child told a secret to another Child, everything came out blurred and weird.

"He is now?"

"_Good enough"_

Lyra paid as much attention as she could, even if it didn't seem so. It hurt too much to show more concern than what she was showing already.

"And…I know a simple thing. Revolutionary comes from the White forest. This is all. Excuse us for our small amount of information about him, but I do hope that you can put the pieces together for us and tell Immortal, we would forever be grateful"

"_Tell it to behave_"

"_Of course I won't."_

By now the little argument between Drowned and Aisi had ceased and the Endercreeper seemed to notice the powerful presence of the two Void Children. Drowned had simply gone to sleep, well, to try to sleep.

Lyra hissed softly in her own language, but the way she did so, between sobs and cries, made her message more than clear.

"**Thank you…"**

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

**That is it! Finished this chapter, finally XD Sometimes I don't get my own ideas and reasons when writing this :/ But when I see the end…it makes sense. So be lost! Be lost until the very end arrives and you get to know everything! XD **

**By the way, you all probably could notice that the italics were another mob language XD Now I shall go back to my lazy live and try to get the next chapter done…**

**Hopefully. **


	13. Fading away

"_Ugh...Where..."_

"You are in my home, friend"

Iny's vision was blurred and he felt nauseated. It was normal to feel like that when you had just respawned.

"Ly-Lyra…"

"Immortal warned me she would arrive within the next two days"

"What?! Two days? TWO DAYS?"

He didn't feel bad anymore, just angry. How could the creature that was supposed to forgive all and make them happy just force her to make her wait for two days before…Wait

She was coming… She was coming there… Where the hell was he?

He looked around and all he could see was a floating island. A floating island and clouds. Suddenly, he knew where he was, a place of tales, Loyal's floating island.

Loud _thumps_ could be heard. He was walking around.

Iny looked at the mighty creature, the enormous wolf like Silverfish with the many spikes giving off light, like stars. He was even bigger then what tales told, more than 20 blocks tall, certainly.

"Don't scream at me, my friend, for it isn't polite to do so" He advised softly.

Iny didn't even know what to say, this creature was the strongest of all Void Children, and certainly not someone to get against you. Out of nowhere, a question appeared on his mind.

"How…am I able to see you?"

"Well, Immortal told me to let you see me"

It was a plausible answer.

Wind blew strongly at this layer, to be more exact, 30 million blocks up.

The Loyal Child was, without doubts, the friendlier one of them all, and also the only one that was practically never seem. Even if he fell from his island, he would take almost a week to hit the ground, so there was nothing he could really do other than stay there. This constant loneliness made him very caring towards the extremely rare visits he got and he developed a special talent to see if there was something wrong with his guests.

"You are sad, you feel bad"

It wasn't a question. Iny did not reply and went to sit by the closest border of the island, staring down at the direction of the ground. Loyal didn't need to follow him, he was big enough to be able to crush him if he gave two steps forwards.

"You want this Lyra here, or you where it is. Immortal didn't tell me much of what Silent told her…"

No response.

"Can you tell me more about this creature? I know what she is doing, but who she is in a mystery for me."

Of course, those were lies. He just wanted to start a conversation with his guest.

"Of course you know nothing…"

Loyal lied down in the ground.

"Then tell me"

Iny started to speak, speak about their life in the Far Lands, about who she was, how great and how annoying it was to have her around…Many things. It was like he was talking to himself more than he was talking to Loyal.

The Void Child smiled. These kinds of things were rare, and he had never witnessed such natural dependency. Especially in a family. What he normally heard from the other Void Children is that this kind of situation happened to strangers, friends or enemies. The wound up depending deeply on one another.

"She looks like a very weak child…" Loyal interrupted Iny.

"You have no right to say that!"

Iny had become angry, even if a few minutes ago he was saying exactly that.

"Calm, submissive, happy and amazing. Put this in your head."

Loyal almost giggled. Being threatened by a small creeper! It was so cute he wasn't even angry. He decided to avoid from his guest getting mad and apologized.

Iny sighed and went back to watch the nothingness below.

"I know what you hide, did you know that?"

Iny froze.

"Silent tells secrets…but it is me who hears them when you hide then with the moon or with the stars…"

"You told me you knew nothing…"

"I am very sorry, I just wanted to get you as a friend…Don't worry. I am not called Loyal for any reason. I will keep your secret if you tell me to. I promise. "

"You...why…"

"_I hear a light heart. I hear it and I want to hear it forever. Oh, stars in the sky, I promise to carry the burden, however heavy it may be! For alone I am nothing and forever nothing I will be! So please, I beg you, let me have and stay with it forever and I promise to lower my head and let the beautiful sound go if it is your wish…_"

Iny's heart stopped. The promise…

"You begged to the stars. You begged me. As I said, don't worry. I will make sure your wish come true…don't humans say that wishing to stars makes dreams come true?"

Iny started to tremble. It was one of these rare occasion he felt scared.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

"They k were here..."

At this point, even Lyra herself had fallen asleep; this meant that the only one left awake was Aisi.

"They were k here k they were…"

He kept repeating this to himself. He still had to question Lyra about their presence, but he couldn't bring himself to wake IT up. His fascination with asleep creatures didn't let him do so. He didn't want to lose the sensation of control over their fragile state.

Suddenly, a whisper. A faint whisper that came from nowhere. He knew what it was, but, for the first time, he couldn't welcome it.

It was the little whisper that told him when to finish off someone.

He looked at the two mobs sleeping. Oh Notch, he could just snap their necks! He COULD! But he shouldn't, for if he did, that was it. He would destroy Minecraftia.

A chill ran down his spine at this thought. He had never felt so powerful before… Everything was on his hands; everything depended on him… but…

No, he didn't have any real control over it. He had no real option but to leave them alone. Aisi growled. He was being controlled too, after all!

He…he needed to leave before he did something stupid.

The endercreeper kicked Drowned, trying to wake him up. The hybrid opened his eyes, lazily.

"Wh-What do you want…?"

"I mussst k go. You k mosssst likely can k guesss why…"

Without waiting for his friend's reaction, he ran away. And returning wasn't on his plans, at least not for a good while.

Drowned stood there for a while before understanding what probably had happened. His heart raced, how could him! Immediately, he felt an urge to go after the All's mob.

"Lyra! Wake up, we need to go!"

He shook the hybrid violently, scaring her terribly.

He didn't care about staying on their place anymore. He needed to get Aisi back, even if he wasn't sure why.

Lyra screamed in fear, but shut up as soon as she recognized the person before her. She didn't want to go, thought. She had to wait for her brother!

"But…but…"

"We will leave cobblestone on our way so the Children can see where we have gone, now get your things!"

She had almost forgotten about the Children, and this was a good idea. She was still scared, thought. She didn't know why they were leaving and the darkness around just made it worse. Shaking, she grabbed her things and tried to follow Drowned, who was already running at this point.

Just after a few minutes she realized Aisi wasn't around.

They ran and ran for a long while, Lyra couldn't see anything around, but Drowned could detect Aisi's trail through his smell. Sometimes it was wonderful to be part silverfish.

The small hybrid soon grew tired for running for so long. She had to do an enormous effort just to avoid losing Drowned of sight and sometimes she would almost collide against one of the cobblestone blocks he placed on his way.

"Pl-please…ugh…I am…tired…must…rest…"

"We have no time to lose and besides, we are almost there!"

The enderman was still full of energy and determined to find Aisi no matter what. He was so distracted by this task that he didn't notice a hole in the ground that lead to a ravine and almost fell down.

Luckily he managed to jump over it and land safely on the other side.

Lyra wasn't so lucky.

The creature looked behind with horror as her scream echoed through the ravine. She had fallen down the hole.

For a minute he thought she had died. In this case, she would be back in the Far Lands or she could be dead forever, who knew it? Drowned couldn't believe it, he couldn't accept it. All of the hopes, gone…

Suddenly, a soft whining sound came from the depths of the ravine. She was there, alive. He sighed in relieve. But now he had another trouble.

Drowned had to choose. He could either go after Aisi and return later or help Lyra and follow the mission without the Endercreeper.

Well, she was probably hurt and wouldn't move from her spot, so he had time. Without hesitation, he went after his friend.

And left Lyra alone.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

"Ah...where...am...I?"

This was the only thing Lyra could think of when she could finally think clearly again. She was hurt, very hurt, probably only had half a heart or so left.

She looked around. It was very dark in the bottom of the ravine, but she could see a light ahead. She frowned, trying to understand.

There was some wood…torches…spiderwebs…

She panicked for a while, thinking that she was in the house of a Player. It took some minutes to understand that in fact it was a Mineshaft. And knowing this just made her more scared.

Why was she there?

She looked up. The night sky was barely visible through the thick fog. Slowly everything started to appear on her mind again. She started to tremble in fear. She was all alone…all alone…so alone it was almost unbearable…would anyone even try to save her?

"Iny…? Brother…"

Her voice was weak, almost a whisper and yet, it echoed through the corridors and "rooms" of that place.

She tried to move away, it was painful. She had broken something, most likely. She had to heal, but that would take a while…

"Brooooootherrr…SssssssssssSSSSSS…"

It felt…hopeless. Weird…like it was the end, even if she knew it wasn't. She hoped…She didn't think of Drowned and Aisi, she just wanted Iny to find and rescue her. This was the first time she felt such kind of fear…it was an empty fear, not the nervous one she usually felt.

"SSSSSSsssSSSSSSSsssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss sss…"

She was about to close her eyes…

The light ahead went off. Something was near…

"_Splash. Squish. Splash"_

"_Ssshhh…I think it is hurt…"_

"_Teehee…teeheeeheeee…"_

"_I thought you said you were going to make that thing shut up"_

"_It is all buggy, I can't do anything…"_

Children. And…something else?

First, Opposites. A magma cube and a Slime in the body of a single one, mixed together in a weird thing. Forgotten, Invisible. Inseparable...

Then, a Skeleton. The Perfect Child, with the empty orbits and the diamond sword.

Finally, something weird, that shouldn't be with them…some kind of bizarre cross between a wolf and a bat. It trembled, convulsed, flailed around randomly, lacking a purpose and, above all, it smiled. It was a weird, but sincere smile, which went well with its eyes, full of emotions, deep ,unique… What was even that?!

Oh…of course. A Smile. The new kind of error being studied…Lyra didn't know about these, thought, and the simple sight of it was enough to disturb her deeply.

"Brother…pleasssssssseeeeeee…"

The Skeleton gave her a disappointed glare.

"How…disgusting…"

"_Be gentler, will you?_ **Or not. Hehe**"

"You two…you really have no sense of right and wrong, do you?"

"**What? What is wrong?**_ She is just afraid of Merry, most likely"_

"Heh, you really didn't take you time to study it…"

"_Why should we? _**It is not important when we are facing such risks!"**

"The fact there is so much to be lost makes it even more important to know about the important pieces of the game!"

"TEEHEEHEHEEEEE…no?_"_

"Brotheeeeeeeeeerrrrr…_"_

"How bad…I thought you were going to be a little more…umm…decent? Yes, more decent than calling him and pointing out all the details I would rather forget"

"**Stupid, it has no idea…**"

"Silence, Forgotten"

"SSSSSSSSSSSSSSssssssssssss"

"Ahh…let's do this one by one. You seem very weak…We will take you to Guardian after this, right?"

Lyra's eyes widened. Guardian? But it lived on the Nether…if she went there…Iny would never be able to find her!

"Noo…no…"

Her cries were long, more like a plea.

"Oh, please, don't do that…it is bad…and very wrong…just come with us, it is your mission, remember?"

There was nothing she could do.

"Well…"

"**Me first!"**

She ignored this.

"AS I was saying…When the lights turn out, life begins again. This is the knowledge I have been granted with. NOW Invisible**"**

"**HEY! **_Hehe! And you take care of Merry, Perfect! He is biting himself again!_**"**

"Heheheheeeee teeheeee….**"**

"**I hate you**_… And yet you just can get away from me! _**Grrrrr!"**

"Don't worry, you two; I know what I am doing…"

"Pleaseeeeeeeee…Inyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy…sssss"

Lyra felt powerless. She had always been powerful either, of course, but now…she felt it with all of her soul.

"SssSSSsssSSS…SS.."

"Stop speaking gibberish, kid, we don't understand creeper language…"

"_You are uncorrectable, Perfect…_"

Lyra suddenly felt the urge to stand up, even if she was hurt. She wasn't going to go with them…even if it was important…She had to wait…and…

"_Don't try moving, kid…You fell from quite a high place. Now, now. Why don't you let us speak?_"  
She did not answer. She could not answer.

"_It all was seem before. A path leading to a foggy lake_"

Lyra suddenly found herself shaking. Not in fear but… in understanding. A part of all these thing had just found connection to other things. She muttered something, almost as if she didn't want to listen to herself;

"What did you say, kid? Care to explain?"

"Teeheeeee…sscareeeed…heeeeheeee"

"This one scares me…"

"Uh…Sorry, we can't let him go, he is unstable and could just twitch to death if we were to let go of him…"

"**Quit the chat, I need to go back home!**"

"Speak, then, Forgotten…"

"**Hehehe…Listen here. It has always been close by **_I bet you said something ridiculous…_**You heard Nothing!**_ I understood "Lawyers" which is quite stupid! _**UGH!**"

Lyra closed her eyes. These were louder… She couldn't think straight, there were many things to think about…so many…so many…Was it really worth it? Why wasn't her home yet? WHY? She couldn't understand and didn't realize Perfect had taken her on her arms and that they were now walking towards a Nether Portal nearby.

Only with the cold feeling of it she understood…there was no escape, was it?

She muttered a prayer to Herobrine under her breath.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Quick, quick, quick… He needed to hurry if he wanted to catch Aisi…That crazy guy was likely to end up killing something or even himself! All to know he was the one in control of the situation…

A shadow. Tall. Four legs. It was him…It was opening up something…a pig.

"AISI! AISI! COME HERE, YOU BASTARD!"

The other slowly turned around.

"Why don't you k come here k?"

Drowned growled. He didn't trust Aisi…

"_Please…_"

What? Why was he saying please? It was not like him. Not at all… Aisi didn't ask, he always had what he wanted, even by force.

Suspicious, he started to walk towards his friend.

Aisi was trembling.

"Wh- Why are you…"

"Don't k even assssk"

Drowned knew something was wrong. Despite this, he looked at the ground, towards the dead pig. Nothing was said. If it was, Aisi would certainly see his friend as a new pig.

"He…k…I am grateful k for you to k caring enough k to follow me…Even knowing k who I am, kikiki…"

"We need to go back, you idiot. Lyra fell in a hole while I was after YOU and know you are going to help me to get that kid outta there."

"You decided k to come, I k told you k to stay."

"Hehehe…You know I would have come anyway."

"Pathetic"

"Yeah, I have to agree this time."

Aisi laughed loudly and pushed the pig aside.

"I am k ready to k get back."

"You WILL help me."

"Yessssss"

It was a weird walk. For some reason, there wasn't an urgency to help Lyra. In fact, it almost felt like the longer the walk would be, the better everything would turn out.

They could almost feel the world trembling under their feet, scared of its fate…

They reached the ravine.

"You get k down first k Drowned"

Drowned frowned, but wound up getting down anyway. It was kind of difficult and required some damaging falls before he got to the ground.

"HEY! AISI, GET DOWN HERE!"

"Kikiki…No way! Bring k her k up here k yourssssssssself~"

No answer. No sounds. Aisi waited patiently on the top of the ravine until his friend came back.

"Where is k that kid?"

Drowned shook his head, looking pale.

"She…disappeared…"

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Everything was agitated in most Far Land villages. Reports of Void holes opening up and spreading, mobs disappearing, an increasing number of exceptions and fatally glitched mobs, creatures disappearing…Life had never been so dangerous, and now nobody knew why it was happening…

On Lyra and Iny's home, everything was just as bad as in the rest of the Far Lands. Losing a commander in such stressful situation was horrible. And he wan't even the only disappeared one! Liisk, TriRai2 and Weithu were gone too. It was a critical situation.

"Commander Kharéol, I have new information!"

It was a helper, just a random zombie that usually sent messages for Kharéol, who was the leader for the close ranged fighters. His strength and intelligence were notable and he was feared among everyone.

"What do you have to say, Flir?"

"A…A…hole…"

"Another one? Where? We need to evacuate the area and…"

"Its…on the middle of the town, sir…We are already trying to get people out and…"

"Excellent. Call Nierredat, we need to stop it from spreading even further"

"Sir…I…"

The creature, who was trembling in fear the whole time until now, suddenly looked up, staring right into the commanders eyes.

"I am sorry, we have tried everything already. Nierredat was there some minutes ago ..he…"

He looked back at the ground.

"He got swallowed by it…and did not respawn…"

Khareól stood up, in a mix of anger and surprise.

"What?! No…Flir, get me there, we will start a search parallel to the other procedures and… "

"There is no time sir, I came here to lead your way out. Everything is going to be swallowed…"

"Put bedrock on the border of that hole if needed! Lava! Water! ANYTHING! It has to stop!"

"I am afraid not… Now come with me, we need to go immediatly"

"I can't believe this…"

The zombie guided the shocked commander trhough the hallways. They were on a hurry, couldn't lose a single second…

They managed to get out.

Outside everything was a mess. It wasn't a single hole, but TWO of them spreading quickly trhough the village, at such rate that even all Ghasts and even some hordes of bats couldn't do anything to help.

And what was worse, they were in the middle of an island which was quickly disappearing. Flir panicked. He wasn't expecting such speed in the destruction process.

"No…The respawns…"

Khareól, however, was quicker to think.

"A GHAST, HERE! WE ARE TRAPPED! QUICK!"

It was their only chance. But…no…none of the ghasts would manage to get to them that quickly… They were lost…

"It cannot end…like this…"

"_GREYS, QUICKER! THEY ASK FOR HELP!"_

Someone was screaming something in the human language. Khareól turned around.

It was a small ghast that, strangely, was looking straight upwards. The oddest detail, thought, was the wooden structure attached to it, in which some creatures stood, including the screaming human.

The Ghast tried his best to reach the two stranded mobs. He was going at full speed…

The commander took the hand of the zombie. The island was about to disappear completely…

They jumped; the ghasts tentacle was just at hands reach…

Greys managed to touch took his hand.

But did not manage to avoid their fall into the The Void.

The commander gave a last look at the Ghast. His last sensations? The warm hand of the office helper. The empty, eerie look the ghast gave him when he fell. The cold around him…The comfortable sensation of dying forever…

"_NO!_"

Vincent couldn't believe it. It was the third time they lost someone already…By now he was devastated, full of guilt. If they could only be a little faster!

Sounds to the right. More stranded mobs, this time in the top of a building. He didn't even have to warn Greys, the creeper lady hissed loudly at him, scaring the ghast on the right direction.

Closer…closer...closer…

They didn't make it. The building disappeared before they were even close to it. One of the mobs on top of it got stuck in a death/repsawn cycle, even, until he glitched out completely and disappeared.

"Damnit…"

This is what they had spent a good time doing. Originally, Vincent planned to get away from the Far Lands and find somewhere calm to think about what to do but…

From above he could see dozens of holes spreading in all directions, abysses of black, of nothingness.

The agonizing Far lands were on its last moments.

"DAMNIT, GREYS, BE FASTER!"

The ghast trembled in fear of the extremely loud voice. He was trying too! But it was difficult.

Finally, there was nothing left. No survivors but a couple mobs carried by ghasts, weeping, crying for the loss of their loved ones. A few managed to change their spawn point, too, and these had to run a quickly as possible, even on their new glitched state, to avoid the hole spreading up to them again.

Vincent could cry right now, but he didn't dare to. The mobs around him were in far worse conditions, but none of them was crying…It was true what was said about them, the mobs really don't care about their own life…

"No cry…We flee, we go with you!"

Greys was really an innocent one…he still believed it was possible to flee…He, maybe it was the right things to do, fleeing…

"SSSSssSSSssss…He be right. Believe yourssssssself"

Fleeing…with everyone in this world…wasn't this part of an old tale? About how fate was impossible to change?

An idea sparked on his mind.

Not everything was lost yet…

"Greys…we need to go back to the White forest."

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Herobrine looked the sky, pensative, almost melancholic. Oh, how he wished he could do something…this place…this dream…his home…Why didn't people come anymore?

Of course…more interesting things, glitchy game, lack of updates for a long while, and simple overused concept…They had always known this day would come, but still…

"_Brother. Nice to see you again, after so long"_

Herobrine turned around.

Notch was there, standing, with his usual smile and a relaxed posture. There was something…wrong, thought. He looked weak, pale and…his image flickered, almost as if his own spirit was there.

"Notch! My brother, when did you login?"

Well, Herobrine was happy anyway. What better way to say goodbye to the world than spending time with the one who had kept the game running even after his death? And more, it made years since Notch had last logged on.

The God, however, didn't seem as pleased. He frowned and looked down.

"I haven't…and I am afraid I will have to go at any time…"

Herobrine looked at him. Suddenly, he found himself not worried but…truly scared.

"Are…are you alright? I mean…in the other side?"

He did not reply.

It wasn't necessary to say. Both knew it…Notch was dying. And when he did die…there wouldn't be a second chance for him.

The Gods of Minecraftia. The creators of the silly, outdated none of their powers could do anything to help the situation…

Herobrine hugged Notch.

Why? Why was everything that was dear to them fading away now?

"Nothing lasts forever…"

It is almost as if Notch could read his mind…

Herobrine felt as he almost disappeared from existence. Going back and forth, from life to the realm of his death and back into life.

"I hope we did a good job in this dream…"

"I am pretty sure we did. Everyone loved it…"

Oh, Notch, always keeping calm and positive…even here and now…

"I need to go now. It's almost lunch time, I think, and you know…our mother would hate me to skip a meal! It makes us stronger"

They both laughed until Notch disappeared, back into life, leaving Herobrine alone again.

The God looked at the skies again.

Maybe, somewhere far away, even more far away than the Far Lands there was a place…a place for all forgotten dreams…

For all these silly hopes and laughs to live on even when the lights turned out…

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

**THAT IS IT, FINALLY! XD Sorry for the long delay with this chapter :/ My time for writing was drastically shortened, only two hours per week ;-; BUT! It is done now and it has many POV's to compensate the shortness of each XD Well…enjoy!**

**By the way, it would be nice if you left me a review ;u; **


	14. Nether

"So...what the heck is this game?"

"Minecraft. Classic! Years ago it was extremely popular and stuff"

"Man, this is BORING"

"He, wait to see! It's quite exciting!"

"SO MANY BUGS"

"What happened?"

"Got stuck on a wall again"

"Yeah…Its been a while since they last updated it"

"I just died again…damn you, glitch spawn point!"

"Its ok. Should we build a house?"

"Last time it disappeared"

"Well, maybe we are lucky"

One of the Players, the older one, gathers some wood. Most of the broken blocks drop nothing, completely glitched.

A hole appears. For a second the chunk becomes instable, fake.

"HOLY SH- I JUST FELL INTO THE VOID"

"The what?"

"The nothingness below the world"

"That is just WRONG. Why do you even play this?"

"My father showed it to me, you know…"

"Sorry man, but…you gotta leave the pat behind"

"Pat?"

"Oops, damn keyboard"

"PFFFTTT"

"Anyway, you know what I mean"

"Maybe you are right"

"This game is just brging you trouble,...and some viruses"

The Player seems a little hesitant. He disconnects. On the other chat he writes:

"Let's play something else"

"Delete that game. You know it's the best thing to do…"

"It's difficult…it's the last memory I have of my father…"

"You need to overcome that. He would want you to be strong"

Silence for a few minutes. Some clicks.

"I just deleted it."

"Well done, friend. It takes courage to get away from such painful memories"

"I hope dad is proud of me…"

"I bet he is."

More silence.

"Well, should we go play something else?"

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

They walk. They walk slowly, but constantly. Shadows, ghosts, memories. Spreading the Far Lands, a glitch infection. The holes can reach further now.

Some of them smile, scream and a few…cry. They feel, they know their Player has left.

They are completely insane!

From afar, a small, trembling creeper watches.

Catherine hates this. She knows what will happen.

She is the Tainted child, unknown master of the prophecies and the carrier of the submission when faced with the future.

They walk and she stands tall.

They could run. She could cry.

They don't. She has no choice.

A small group arrives, her apprentices. She must now, following them.

"_Four days. And we lick the ground. Desperate. Don't you understand, my children?_"

No one can understand it yet, not even her.

There is nothing to be done to stop them.

The Tainted and her followers leave, returning to a home that doesn't exist anymore.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

The first thing Lyra felt was the hot wind against her.

The nether was a horrifying view for those not used to it, extremely hot, almost suffocating, very bright too. It smelled of carbonic gas, sulphur, burnt rocks and burnt flesh. Enough to give anyone a huge headache.

Lyra felt like throwing up. She had never been there, Iny had never allowed her to. Now she knew exactly why he didn't want her there.

"Are you feeling well? You need to be awake to see Guardian…"

"**She most likely is just nauseated. Hehehe, such a wimp**"

"We already knew that. Oh, how bad it is that Invisible decided to go back to the Far Lands!"

"**Screwed up with the code, I guess. He was there when we walked in**"

"Such a shame…"

"**Maybe it's the best.**"

They continued to walk while talking. Lyra didn't dare to speak, afraid she wouldn't hold it if she did. One was right to call this place Hell…

They walked for a long while, trough bridges above lava, burning soil near the seas, soul sand, ever screaming and pleading, corridors of Nether fortresses…soon, they found it. The Border to the Nether Far Lands and the window to the Guardian's fortress.

His Fortress was enourmous, bigger and glitchier than any other. It retorted itself, went on crazy angles, did everything to make someone get lost. The Void Children knew their way through it, thought and soon they made it to the iron door of the Guardian Child's throne.

Lyra couldn't even breathe properly, both because of the smell and smoke and because of how terrified she was. She knew Guardian was cruel and vicious against the ones that dared to break into his lands, only being nice to the Nether mobs.

She wasn't sure if he would count her presence as "breaking into the Nether" but she wasn't in a hurry to know, either.

"**Hey, guardian! Open the door!**"

"She is here…"

A weird voice came from the other side. It was metallic and resonating. The voice of a Blaze, a particularly angry blaze.

"Did you really HAVE to bring it here? Use the Mirrors! The mirrors!"

"Open that door once for all, Guardian. It's a mob, it can't do anything"

"Overworld mob. Not supposed to be here…Ah, things have been so messy since the update with the Passing mobs…"

"**Open the damn door!**"

Silence. And the door was opened.

Guardian was weird. Well, he was like any other blaze but…two big, golden arms came out of his head and his eyes were deep, red. He stood proudly, like some kind of king, an intelligent and strong governant. A protector that knew more.

"No worries, guardian, we will be quick if you are."

Lyra could not look at him. There was something terribly wrong with him…with the whole place…

Burning hands touched her face, sharp claws, hot metal, pain.

"UUUUUGgggghhhhhhh SssssssssssssssssssSS"

"Listen here…we all understand but…four, four, four! The child trembles as the dream shatters…"

No more. The creature turned around.

"That is it. Now leave me alone"

"**You are terrible**"

"You ask, we respect you"

"**YOU respect that moron if you want! I rule as much as him over here…**"

"OUT!"

It would be no use arguing, of course, and Perfect went out of his room, followed by a clearly pissed off Forgotten.

Once out, the first thing Forgotten decided to do was to jump on a lava sea without explanations. He probably just wanted to get back into his comfort zone.

Now Lyra was being held by the Perfect Child, without means of escaping, even if her health had gone up a little by now. This Child actually had a sword, she would die if she even tried to do something.

"I know you very well…I know you very well.."

This sudden phrase surprised Lyra.

"How I wish Catherine didn't know why she sent you…how I wish…now I have to cope with the fact our lives depend on a filthy hybrid and her even worse brother…I know it all…it all…"

The creeper did not answer, but the torturing phrases made the way to her exit, her freedom, last an eternity.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

"Wait. Still. Wait. . ."

The Calm Child was not alive. At least, not in a common sense. He was like a zombie, but a robot too. Programmed to kill upon orders, and not anyone's orders. Herobrine himself had to wake him up and after he was up…he would chase and destroy. Chase, destroy. Destroy.

He was so effective it was terrifying.

" . . "

His solid chamber, made out of obsidian and bedrock had always been more than enough to keep him under control, well, not that he had ever tried to escape, but it was good to have some protection in case of system failure.

Obsidian, bedrock, under a sea, near fake chunks that were only solid beneath the chamber, The Void under, prepared to wipe Calm out of existence if he tried to escape. The only way out was the God's permission, that would open all the blocks and reveal a small path under the layer -64.

Foolproof.

Until this day.

The ground disappeared; even the fake chunks just…left existing. Another hole to The Void, so insanely far away from the regular places in the Broken Far Lands that one wouldn't think they would spread so far, but they did.

Calm fell down. He was going to be hit the mortal layer. He was.

The Void was weak, the great Father of the concept of existence weakened as everything became less and less, as everything slowly melted into the lack of existence. The Calm Child wasn't hurt by it and instead, hit his path.

" .. PATH LOCATED. Loading mission. Victim=NULL. ERROR. ERROR. Activate Alternative Route. ERROR. No reply…..No reply…No reply. FINDING. FINDING. Data for EVENT0 being loaded. 11-1-1111. 01001001010011100100100101010100010000010100100101 00110001001001010110100100000101010100010010010100 11100100011100100000001101000011000100110000001100 10001101010011011000101110001000000101011101100001 01001011011010010100111001100111010101010111000000 101110"

For the first time, he truly woke up. And he knew he had to do what he was taught to do. Chase. Destroy.

His existence trembled for a second. There was no way of avoiding himself now. It was time to act.

He walked to the end of the road and stepped on the glitch block that sent him to somewhere in a 410 blocks range from the creature he was looking for.

He looked around. It was a forest, it was morning too. A good place…A good thing. He could already smell it, the little one the Tainted Child had sent.

Something hurt on his head. He…was he really supposed to kill it? Of course…he had been woken up, right? And this was his only mission, forever.

He heard something. People talking. Although he didn't understand them, he felt like he should get rid of them.

They were approaching and soon, he could seem both clearly.

They seemed worried…a creeper, an enderman. Both weird.

He stepped forward. They heard him. The creeper stared at him for a second, went pale, said something. And then, both started to run for their lives.

It was a chase.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Loyal was enormous. And right now, Iny wasn't feeling sure enough to believe the tales that depicted him as a "gentle giant".

For all he knew, Loyal could throw him from the Island with a single movement. Or worse, he could start whispering about everything he knew about him to the world…he had the power to do so, at least.

Despite Loyal's calming words, Iny knew he shouldn't believe anyone. Not even one of the Children. If there was a single thing he had learned with being a commander was that you couldn't believe anyone.

"You know…I should be down there, but I promised Immortal I would take care of you…I understand, you see! Other Children wouldn't be so receptive to a mob like you…"

Iny did not reply. He was analyzing the terrain, trying to find any good places to hide.

"Perfect and Deceiving…both used to be humans, and still have some of their old values in them…I bet Perfect will scream a lot at your sister, hehehe, it's just like her"

"I am sure no one would even dare to do such thing…"

"Especially because you would go there and destroy them!"

Curiously enough, Loyal didn't sound sarcastic. He was being honest there. The Void Children really had abnormally low health and most could die in a single sword blow. Who would want to kill them, thought?

Iny didn't understand this, thought, and took the reply as an ironic comment.

"You know, kid…it is possible. As I told you, I can make your wishes come true. And, for all this time, I have. Not that it was difficult…but you were really ungrateful, just leaving things for later and later…I repeat. It's possible. Everything is possible"

By now, Iny had spotted a good way out. There was a 2x1x3 hole nearby. If he could only get inside on time…

"_I cannot change fate, but I can give you the chance of doing what you fear if you make a wish_"

Silence.

There was nothing wrong with Loyal's words of tone. He was truly willing to help his newest friend. But Iny couldn't stop thinking there was something very wrong with that.

Loyal was about to turn around. The space between his legs would be wide enough to Iny to run beneath and reach his hiding place. From there he could shoot the Child for a while, until he died and respawned again in the island.

He could run now. But something stopped him. The perspective of gaining a chance. He stopped for a second before rushing to his place. This second made a big difference.

While he ran, Loyal's foot went flying straight into him and the creeper was thrown to the other side of the island.

"Oh, Notch! I am sorry! I didn't mean to! Why did you…"

The creature had been surprised by the sudden move. He turned around and went near Iny, trying to see if he was still alive.

In response, he stood up again and tried to walk to his hiding place. He limped and the impact had left a monstrous red stain of him, a single place with a big, round cut and the rest with blood, both from inside and outside.

"Oh dear…you are bad…Golden apple, get one for yourself, in the chest near that little hole"

The "little hole" was the cave Iny was heading to. There indeed was a chest near it, so he took one of the golden fruits and ate it.

He hated Apples, even more so golden ones, but at least the effect was immediate and he started healing right away.

"That is good…I am sorry, again, now, come here where I can see you…"

"No"

Iny was inside the cave.

"Uh? What?"

"I won't leave this place until I can get back to where Lyra is"

"You must wait…it's not the time yet…"

"So you will wait too"

Loyal sighed and laid down on the floor. Stubborn little thing…Very stubborn…

"Well, then I supposed I can eat you"

Iny hissed loudly, preparing an arrow for him. Left feet forward, carefully stand up, regain equilibrium, try not to fall. Get the bow, twist the claws around it so it won't fall. Prepare the arrow, careful while fitting it in your hand and in the bow. Preapare…careful…

Loyal laughed.

"Hehe, not really. It's just annoying, you know…to get a friend and have it to hide from you…It saddenin-"

He couldn't finish the sentence. Taking advantage of his open mouth, Iny sent the arrow straight into his tongue.

Loyal tried to take it out, just to receive another one into his pawn, no, no, several of them, sent all at once.

Iny was a perfect sniper once he had been given the time to stand up.

"Oh, please, don't do that…these hurt a lot…Easy to die for these…"

Iny didn't listen. He was completely concentrated. An attention lapse would cause him to fall in the ground.

Loyal was pissed, and truthfully scared too. His opponent had powerful arrows, could hit him freely and he could hit back…

"You…asked for this…"

He took some bedrock blocks and closed the entrance of the cave. Iny couldn't even react, he fell down to the ground and before he could stand up again, he was trapped.

"Sorry, friend…If I don't keep you here, stuff will get BAD for everyone."

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

.Knock

A couple of nervous purple eyes show through the door.

"Yes, madame?"

"You know why I am here, Ólut. Call him. Zuri and Zhaal need to be taken before…it spreads…"

The door is opened quickly. A group of odd looking mobs are there. The atmosphere is tense. The children must be taken away quickly…as quickly as possible.

A zombie stands up and runs towards the lady skeleton with the two children. Before anything else, he kneels down and hugs the youngest, an indeterminate hybrid.

"Zhaal…I am so glad you and your brother are fine…"

He stands up again and makes a respectful gesture to the mother, before turning around, telling Nuskh to get some candies for the children.

"Ólut, I am sorry…"

"Are you going to take them away with you?"

"Oh…no…In fact…"

She seems about to start crying.

"I need YOU to take them away to a safer place…"

Silence.

"Are you sure? I thought you didn't trust the Knights…"

"I don't, but listen here…as you promised, you never hurt them, you never did anything bad in any way…you proved yourself to be a nice person…so I ask you, not as their mother, but as your friend. If you really care for these children as much as you say…do that for me…Please…"

The zombie smiles gently. Everything for them…

While that, both the kids have fun with the astonishing amount of sweets the creature had brought.

"Why are you leaving them?"

"My husband…he was in one of the swallowed cities…I must search for him..Please…"

She was crying. She had probably received the notice of the Holes right after waking up and was devastated.

"I will get the things ready"

Less than five minutes and there they are, ready to leave at any moment. They have no time to spend on goodbyes, thought.

The mother cries silently as the Knight takes away her children to a safer place. Both kids shout their small "Bye"s and "See you later, mom"s. She knows that she won't survive thought. She wasn't lying about searching for her husband, but there is something else too…

She is already way too glitched to leave.

Someone makes an understanding gesture to her. They know.

"I really hope…You love them…like you say you do, Knights…because…even if I don't understand, they will…"

"We do our best, Madame…they are in good hands"

"I know"

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

**I'm telling you, each time this becomes more and more of a literary mess ;-; but I hope you can keep up with the story XD Even thought there are small side stories that last a single POV and Just serve to show some of the reactions of the Far Landers and Players XD Man, I almost feel proud of writing a Minecraft fic without any villains behind everything…**

**Btw, read and review! : 3**


	15. Meaning

How difficult is it to let go of all hope when you know that it is useless? Oh, is so much more difficult than you can ever imagine…it's not only your hopes, you are letting go of yourself. You let go of life.

That is why there were so many small groups in panic right now. Little ones, which usually weren't of importance, were rising, trying to understand why that was happening and how to stop it.

The Knights were doing all they could to save the children. The Apprentices were divided, some waiting outside their former city, the others still walking towards their home bringing Catherine with them. The Spirits seemed tormented, and their Mothers, these peaceful and weird ghasts that weren't like any other, were terribly scared.

In just a few hours, or minutes, depending on how exactly the time flowed where you were, everyone was aware of the holes. Some thought The Void had gone crazy, eating the world away. Others believed the world was eating itself.

Panic, fear, horror…hope.

They weren't ready to give up yet. There was still something to fight for, life.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Running, running for their lives. The master of every single All's mob, the perfect killer was after them.

Fast, through the woods, hearing only his light steps behind. Neither Aisi nor Drowned knew why he was after them, after all, wasn't he supposed to be helping for once?

A loud sound. He groaned, happy. He was getting closer…

Aisi knew that if they just kept on running like that, he would catch them. He needed to do something, anything…

With the corner of his eyes, he spotted something that made his heart race.

Lyra, walking alone in the forest, looking lost, coughing and limping. Hurt, seemingly.

Aisi growled lightly under his breath. Every single drop of cruelty he had on his b eing was being used right now.

_Use them as tools for your purpose. Their pain won't matter as long as you get what you need from them. You need a plan, get over everything .Do it. What you are supposed to do. They are your tools…your tools…your…_

Aisi didn't even have to think twice before doing what his instinct was telling him to do. With a swift movement, he threw Drowned on Calm's direction and ran to Lyra.

The hybrid was taken by surprise. She was about to greet the endercreeper, but he didn't let her. Instead he pushed her away into a nearby lake. To hell if she didn't know how to swim, the water would slow Calm down and hopefully cover a little of her smell.

By now the Child had taken care of Drowned. In the moment he was hit, he immediately took quite a few enormous bite of him and threw him aside when he realized that wasn't the one he was after. Now Drowned was in the floor, bleeding and swearing.

There was no time to think about the Enderman. If Aisi was to save them both, he had to be quicker than he had ever been.

_Now…now…1…2…3…please…_

Less than half a second and he had managed to teleport to where Calm was. The Child didn't have a reaction time and instantly leaned over to bite. Aisi dodged swiftly and tried to use his head to hit him from the side.

A bite, right on the neck. The zombie tried to keep Aisi on place, but the Endercreeper was strong and managed to free himself, even if his particular bite was extremely painful.

From somewhere, Drowned shouted.

"HE IS GLITCHED, AISI! HE DIDN'T KILL US WITH HIS TOUCH! HE IS FREAKIN GLITCHED, OUT OF HIS OWN CONTROL!"

Aisi already knew that. Normally, Calm would kill anything just by touching them, but not now. It was the first time he had to actually fight.

It was a perfect opportunity.

Aisi tried to keep the Child's mouth away while getting a special sword from his inventory. It was a glitch sword, that caused series of small errors on whatever it touched. He grabbed it with his mouth.

Sadly, the time he took to adjust it was enough for Calm to take another bite, this time deeper and more painful.

Aisi didn't scream.

He used the opportunity to strike Calm's head with the sword.

The Child fell in the ground, confused. His head started to glitch terribly, but he wouldn't stop so soon. A single strike wouldn't be enough to glitch him away.

Aisi was about to strike again when the last thing that should have happened, happened.

Lyra managed to swim out of the lake and was now coughing some water.

Calm immediately understood she was the one whom he was supposed to…kill? So he believed.

Aisi tried to reach him before he got to Lyra, but in the moment he got near him, he was surprised by a quick movement that sent him flying against a tree, where he stopped moving, unconscious.

Drowned screamed loudly and tried to stand up. There was no time.

The hybrid shook in fear, paralyzed as the creature walked towards her.

If she didn't do anything, she would die.

If she died, Iny would never be able to find her, so far apart they were.

Calm opened his mouth wide open, ready to eat her whole head.

It was as if everything had been taken away from Lyra´s mind, a weird instinct. All of her fear was still there, present, making her tremble terribly and she couldn't bring herself to look into Calm's eyes, but her body was now out of control.

She stood up and started to hiss loudly, as if about to blow up. Her long, human like arms were distorted into a weird position, made to defend any attacks. A defensive attitude she had never used before, but that was there, written down on her code, and now finally active.

Calm suddenly stopped his head just a few millimeters from her tiny arms, about to break them in two.

His blank eyes roamed over the hybrid, as if finally understanding everything. He stopped for a while at her big black eyes, watching as she looked away, crying. Of course...of course…

He gave a few steps back.

Drowned, who had tried his best to reach Aisi, looked at the bizarre scene, completely surprised.

Slowly and with some difficulty to pronounce the harsh, well defined sounds of the universal mob language, he said what he was meant to say, the true reason behind this glitch, this trip.

"_It won't…take long…reaching; walking…it…exists..."_

The Enderman knew that was his only opportunity. If Calm decided to resume the attack, it would be a lost case. He took the glitch sword, feeling as it contracted and expanded on his hand before stopping. He ran.

Calm didn't try to react, his job was done, and he had to be shut down now.

Drowned only needed to strike once. The eerily non-damaging sword got stuck on his chest and started to eat Calm's code away. Soon, he had disappeared, leaving some static sound behind.

Both Lyra and Drowned fell to the ground. Drowned breathed heavily, praying to Notch for the injuries to heal quickly. As for Lyra, she couldn't speak. She didn't know why or how she had done that, and the words seemed to float around on her mind, making sense with the other ones. The decisive moment was near, she knew it. But it wouldn't be up to them to decide anything, they just had to give what they knew to the right person…Hopefully Immortall and Loyal would know. The last two Children…and the ones Lyra didn't want to see. Too far away…too risky…

She trembled, completely disturbed. By now Drowned had moved towards Aisi, seeing what he could do for him and muttering about how stupid an All's mob was to try to save anyone…

Today would be a day of resting.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

_Look at your clock, its Sky is starless, covered in clouds, but it's not raining. The world seems to be in panic, but this doesn't reach the Human Lands yet. _

_o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o_

Loyal stared with sad eyes to the blocked little cave. Oh, how sad it was! He had been really hoping to be good friends with Iny…

It made a few hours since Iny had stopped fighting, shouting and cursing him from the other side of the bedrock. The Child was afraid something bad had happened to him, but he couldn't free him yet. He had to wait.

"Again, Iny, I am sorry for this…but you asked for this, too!"

No response.

Loyal sighed.

_Loyal? Please, tell me he is still there…_

He didn't even need to turn around to know who was talking, in fact, turning around would reveal nothing. Immortal couldn't get this high.

"Of course, Immortal, I am keeping his inside…"

_Oh, Thank Notch…I am sorry, but he needs to go now_

"And what about the two days?_"_

_Ignore that for me, please. I couldn't do what I was supposed to…Calm escaped, and we are still looking for a way to bring him back…_

"WHAT? How did that happen?_"_

_The Void is very busy…things are going so wrong! He is glitching away, too…_

"How? I mean…no…that is impossible…"

_Loyal…Loyal…He will have to stay, even if we manage to leave…Nothing can be left behind. Nothing is there to be left behind. You understand, don't you? _

The creature trembled in fear. It wasn't right…The Father and Mother of the concept of existence itself dying? Glitching away?

_Loyal? Open it. I need to see Iny, take him back. And…you should give HIM your message, whatever it is. _

"I won't get to meet his Lyra?"

_No, no, I am sorry, I can't let you out_

"Sad...I really would like to leave this place"

Immortal sighed and Loyal turned around to remove the blocks from the cave's entrance.

The white creeper was asleep on the floor. From the scratches on the walls, it was easy to tell he had spent the whole day trying to escape before finally falling asleep on the floor.

_Poor him…_

Loyal quietly made a "goodbye" gesture as something invisible picked him up calmly.

_Trust it to him, I need to go…_

A few of the long rope like structures that came from his body moved around, purposefully making their lights more dim in order to avoid waking him up.

They went around the creeper's neck, without strangling him and one of them touched his forehead.

"'It really is simple…but you don't need eyes to see the stars. The ground is glass, too, friend."

_Is that it?_

"I think so."

Nothing else was said. A second later, Iny had disappeared, swallowed by the air itself.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

The beautiful white castle was and had always been a weird vision, even more so now, when the forest, usually very warm, even at night, was covered in snow. White against white.

Greys gently let go of the wooden basket he had been carrying around the whole day, allowing the ones inside to go out.

The mother creeper and its child stood inside, with her trying to keep them both warm. She was worried, not knowing how much time they would have there before having to return to the crumbling Far Lands.

The weird hybrid, 13, got out of the wooden basket, enjoying the feeling of the snow below his feet. He moved for a few seconds then stopped again, completely still.

As for Vincent, he simply stared at the castle, motionless.

He knew that he had to do something important there. He had to call something, even if he wasn't sure of what exactly was going to be called. At the best, a solution. At the worse…well, nothing.

He directed his look at the Ghast's eyes. Of course, Greys was not in a good mood and didn't even try to look back, averting him eyes immediately and going away, presumably to calm himself down after such a long ride with so many persons.

This didn't make Vincent upset, he knew Greys well enough to know he didn't do these things on purpose.

The bird like Player walked past 13 and hesitantly opened the castle's door.

Everything was very dark inside. Dark and white.

Everything was as he remembered. Simple and practical, full of chests, as the owners before him apparently liked it. Especially the one who had been here before him.

He went up the stairs, which were nicely demarcated with a sign to avoid injuries, and looked through a few rooms.

Mostly, they were just as empty as he had left them.

He hated the amount of room in the second floor; they all looked like…cages. They made him feel claustrophobic, they always had. Even as a child he would avoid them as much as he could and he slept on the bedroom located on the first floor. Unlike what would one think, that only big and luxurious room hadn't been the other owner's bedroom, but rather, some kind of place for a pet or even a guest.

Oh, no, in fact, his real bedroom was located in a separate place, which always gave Vincent the chills, so he had never entered before.

Well, now it was time to enter.

He walked through the old hallways, trying to find that old wooden door…

Finally, he found it. It was kind of frightening. He knew that he needed to get something from inside there, but he wasn't sure of what he needed to get. It could take a while and he wasn't willing to spend more than a few minutes in there.

He opened the door, taking care not to make any loud sounds. Bats could be sleeping there.

Everything was dark, very dark.

Carefully, Vincent placed a torch in the wall.

There weren't any bats, which was a relief.

Like the rest of the house, this room was white. Touching the blocks, thought, one could see this place was made out of pure obsidian, thought.

There wasn't a bed, just extremely old bed sheets on the floor. And a chest. The most curious, thought, was the sounds…whispers, voices of many invisible creatures around him…and shadows of what had once been.

These were only memories, thought.

Vincent tried his best not to let the voices disturb him, even if they were terrifying, and got the chest, opening it quickly to get what he needed once for all.

The items were quite disappointing, in fact. Several shades of green and red wool, sticks, a bucket, several old swords and a weird piece of black fabric with some drawings on it. Nothing special.

He was about to leave, angry, when something, buried in the depths of that mess of nonsensical things caught his attention.

It was a small structure, made out of glass and minimal redstone circuits, which certainly would have fascinated Greys.

The thing was a recorder.

Vincent didn't think twice. He got it and ran out of that damned room. He had found what he wanted.

He had a faint memory of it…on his room one day, with two recordings. He had played them both and left it in some corner. After that, it had disappeared. He didn't know why exactly it was important, but it was, somehow.

Trembling, he pressed a small button on its side, which brought up a minimal menu with three records to be played.

Melohi, a music disc. Loved, a recording. PathME, another recording.

The first two weren't important. He already knew what they would bring up, an eerie song and some person whispering "_I loved them a lot, but then…they were after me…_"over and over, respectively.

What really mattered was the PathME recording.

He pressed another button and it started to play. It was some sort of dialogue.

_You know…you just need to jump now, or tie the other extremity to your ceiling, get up on a chair and kick it away. You die in a few minutes! _

_Voices…why are they so loud today?_

_You should be used to them by now, kid._

_Who am I?_

_You won't have time to find out... How loud are our voices, exactly?_

_Very loud, I can barely hear you…everywhere…_

_What else?_

_All around me, everywhere, watching, laughing…touching, scratching, ordering…_

_You will be dragged down. And now you know the truth, hehehe._

_I will be…a path? Why? I should find it! But…_

_But that wasn't meant to be. How are you feeling now?_

_It hurts._

_Yalsh yoráh rhu h. Yalsh kaô khirr nhain kaghnha thyets rag lhal thyek rag lhal. Thyeths…yólt, nhalkkhirrr theyk rhu…Hálih. You remember the meaning of that?_

_I fall to The Void. I will be your path. You…Sorry, now walk towards…Hope._

_Good. _

_Please, make it quick…_

_Of course not, you still need to suffer before we can rest properly._

After that, a series of sounds took the recording. Many voices, many screams, whispers, sounds of things breaking, little compasses of repeating sounds…And everything went silent again.

It was like waking up from a dream…or rather, being finally able to remember this dream after waking up.

Something very old…but that made some sense, too. Where he was supposed to be, what he was supposed to do and the knowledge (what a sweet knowledge!) that The Void was watching him, ready to put him back on the trails if he was to get lost.

A fourth recording had appeared on the little device. It was called "Follow" and it only said ten words.

"_Lyra. Iny. Two, five, six. Four, one, zero. Thank you._"

Vincent trembled, not in fear, but in excitement. Finally he knew he had something important to do…very important…

He put the little device on his inventory and ran outside, smiling, feeling like laughing.

The mother creeper was inside, near a little fire she had managed to start somehow. 13 was still on the same spot, not noticing Vincent. As for Greys, he was currently flying in circles, moving his tentacles around in calming patterns.

Vincent walked towards the ghast, until he was right beneath him.

"Greys! Come here!"

"No screams…No…no…"

Vincent smiled. Greys was really tired, wasn't he?

"Come down, we can get inside and rest for a while…When the sun comes up we need to go"

"Why? You wants to stay…he…ugh"

Poor Greys, he probably was so tired that even the pronouns were giving him a huge headache.

"You use 'me' in that case, Greys and I am sorry, but it is very important."

He looked very sad with having to go inside, but wound up flying towards the house and squishing himself through the double doors.

The Player looked at the tall creature and tried to tell it to go inside. He didn't get any kind of answers, so he went in as well.

A few minutes later, they were all asleep by the fireplace, except for 13, who was now in, somehow, but didn't seem to be asleep, just smiling eerily at the others.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Years before, it would have been enormous, bombastic news. But now, it didn't really matter to anyone, as the name "Notch" was almost forgotten.

In a way or the other, it was a sunny, quite pleasant morning when Notch, the creator of Minecraft, who had spent the last six months stuck in a hospital bed due to some unknown disease, died.

There is no need to get into details of his death. The news were small, almost invisible among much more important others.

One cannot capture well the moment of his Arrival in Minecraftia. He simply spawned in Herobrine's home, looked around and sighed, in a somewhat melancholic way. He understood he was dead, but…well. We all know Notch. He is not someone to look at the downsides of things, not even of death, so he certainly wasn't too shaken with it. It was almost a relief, in fact, to be out of that sickly white place with horrible food.

Even more difficult to describe in the moment in which Notch found Herobrine and greeted him with a small:

"It looks like I finally arrived for real!"

It was a moment of silence after this. None could find the strength to even cry.

The Creator of Minecraftia was dead now, and every single inch of the crumbling lands cried for its creator, now trapped, doomed to die with its dream.


	16. Closer

First, you feel annoyed. And it keeps getting each second worse! Does any of this make sense? Important characters go unnamed, like the former owners of the White Castle. Random characters get to know things out of nowhere, like our Vincent deciding to go to the castle out of nowhere. Stupid, pointless quests, like Lyra and the others since the very beginning of this pathetic tale. Plans arrive and go without explanation, like why did Immortal want to keep Iny with Loyal and then, out of nowhere announced things had gone wrong and this had to be changed?

You should not worry thought. These things will lead to an end, in a way of another, no matter what happens. If I were to, let's say…change the main characters out of nowhere, this wouldn't change things a single bit, isn't it true? Because what has to be done will be done in time.

What if I don't have an explanation at all? You would be surprised, wouldn't you? Of course…you always expect the Narrator to know everything that is happening in the world! But it happens that I am nothing but a Player too. Like you. The only difference is our view point. You are probably looking at something completely different than what I am looking at in this moment. But it doesn't mean that you or I are lying, either!

Come on, do the following. Get yourself something tasty…tea would do it, or even soda, if you are more of a "modern" person. Sit back in your comfy chair, taking care not to deform your delicate vertebral column!

Now laugh. Laugh at how ridiculous this is, because you see, you are a Player! Would it make any difference if everyone was saved or if everyone died? No! No! NO! How sweet is that! You live! You live away from those pitiful creatures and from that even more pitiful world!

You are in the real world, the big dream the Gods themselves come from. You live in the only place that matters, because the rest is just a bunch of little dreams that can be easily killed. Time kills them. People kill them. And there is nothing to be sad about, either! It is just how things go. They die and people stay. Their existences had the sole purpose of pleasing a bunch of Players.

They were meant to serve us!

Why do you still question, then? Let it be! It will be still a dream, even if they win. Let them cry and laugh, hope and despair. It's not our fault and it's not important. Go ahead, dear! Read it all and laugh it away! Understand it, because it means nothing and their existence is just as ephemeral as a fleeting shadow in a sunny day.

Oh…of course.

We aren't much more than they either, are we?

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Everyone was asleep. It had been quite difficult, but eventually, Drowned found a way back to their camping place.

By now, Aisi was almost fully healed and Drowned, just a little behind. Sleeping did marvelous things to one's health.

Immortal was so silent and swift in landing that the fire that had been lit didn't even flicker. Her plan was to just put Iny there, carefully wake up who she was supposed to, finish what she had come to do and fly away, knowing that whatever that could be done in this specific are of their plans had been done already.

The problem is that things never go quite as well as we planned.

In that moment, Iny decided to wake up.

The white creeper was confused for a few seconds and Immortal used the opportunity to put him on the floor before he started to struggle against her.

Iny looked around, extremely confused for a single second. Then, he saw Lyra, sleeping peacefully near him, unaware of what was happening.

A sound of joy was stuck on his throat.

The only thing that prevented him from actually starting to laugh in happiness was the fact that she was asleep and a part of him didn't want to disturb her.

"_How adorable…_"

Iny didn't even react to the voice behind him. At least not until Immortal gently pushed him aside to reach and wake Lyra up.

The creeper hissed loudly.

Now all were awake.

Aisi looked around, seemingly annoyed at the confusion, looking like he could kill someone right now for disturbing his sleep. Drowned seemed simply confused and Lyra…well, you can already guess it, was scared.

"_Oh, what a confusion…I didn't expect to have to deal with this…_"

Surprise was in the eyes of all the others. Immortal was there, away from the Nether, visible to everyone. There was a second of silence.

"INY!"

Only now Lyra had noticed her brother standing there and she immediately stood up and ran towards him.

She reached him and did what is the creeper's equivalent of a hug, rubbing her head against the uncomfortable fur of his neck.

Aisi started to laugh loudly at the scene. The kid had cried for hours because of him for nothing!

Lyra started laughing as well. She didn't really understand what Aisi had meant by his laughter, but she was too happy to care. Her brother followed her in laughing.

"_How adorable…I surely was not expecting for such scene!_"

Drowned was the only one still paying attention to Immortal. He didn't understand why he could see her or why she had given herself the work to bring Iny back herself.

It was as if she could hear what he was thinking.

"_Don't go asking these things to yourself, dear. Everything is glitching, and I can't avoid being seem anymore…No one can and our time is short. And you two, please, can you pay attention to me?_"

The nice moment between the two had ended, they were together again, as they should always be, like it had always been and everything was alright.

Lyra felt her heart beating fast. It was close to the end…Immortal and Loyal were the only Children left and after that she could return to her dear Far Lands, resting after this madness…

"You a-are the o-one before the l-la-last one… "

"_Oh, no, I am the last one. Iny, please tell her._"

Iny made a surprised gesture.

"Me? What are you even talking about?"

"_You will know, just speak._"

Lyra looked at him, confused. The creature tried to reply, but he found himself unable to as a single phrase he didn't remember hearing anywhere came out.

"It really is simple…but you don't need eyes to see the stars. The ground is glass, too, friend."

Iny frowned. Where had that phrase come from?

Lyra widened her eyes, feeling something weird. The beginning of a much deeper realization, so deep she couldn't even think clearly. But…there was something missing. The last piece to finally understand this mess.

She looked up at the Immortal Child.

"_Back to our silent beginning, but this time…the essence dies. An eternal dream."_

Silence.

Pieces of a puzzle finally making sense, even if she had never tried to make them make any sense out of them. Messages, even if she didn't realize they were messages before. Everything was connected, in weird ways, but still. It was as clear as glass. All of the information about the Revolutionary Child…useless. Completely useless! What she really was after was the disconnected phrases.

_**I can give up and end this nightmare.**_

_**If someone else is taken...All hope will be lost.**_

_**He left everyone behind and never returned. Not that we know.**_

_**He is here**____**now, again**_

_**We would forever be grateful.**_

_**It all was seem before. A path leading to a foggy lake**_

_It has always been close by_

_**When the lights turn out, life begins again.**_

_**Listen here…we all understand but…four, four, four! The child trembles as the dream shatters…**_

_**It really is simple…but you don't need eyes to see the stars. The ground is glass, too, friend**_

_**Back to our silent beginning, but this time…the essence dies. An eternal dream.**_

Tainted. Silent. Deceiving. Unforgiving. Hated. Invisible. Perfect. Forgotten. Guardian. Loyal and finally…Immortal. Every single second lead to a single moment, a single place and a single person.

Revolutionary did exist but…

Minecraftia could not be saved.

Lyra started to cry, it was a terrible feeling of loss as she understood what exactly was happening to their world and how foolish everyone had been, believing there was a way to stop it.

Slowly, she started to whisper about the things that were happening.

"Fire in plains and mobs dying, crying…They are all afraid, not knowing what is happening…The Far Lands…Oh Notch! My Far Lands! Our home, Iny! It's being destroyed…quickly…there isn't much of it left…I can't understand why…And… People without faces…marching, breaking…It's all hopeless…And there was nothing to be done about it from the beginning! And…and…"

At this point she gave Immortal a desperate look.

"You knew it all along…all of you…"

It was a moment of pure shock. Immortal nodded silently.

"Then…why?"

"_Because even if there is no way out, dear, we all still have to keep our hopes alive._"

Saying this, the Child disappeared, leaving the four mobs alone, trying to swallow the fact that no matter they did, it was impossible to avoid this fate and that even the Children, Herobrine or Notch couldn't avoid this.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

It was heartbreaking for all of Catherine's apprentices to see the there was nothing left of the place they had once called home. Most of them would have done anything to go there and see if their friends and family were still alive, but Catherine was firm. They had to leave now, before they were swallowed.

The crazed looking creeper stood calm and determinate, watching silently as the border of the abyss came nearer and nearer to her. She knew this was going to happen, sooner or later, and she really needed to prepare the last thing before the final contractions of the world.

"Being you The Void,great one below and above us all and being me one of your children, I ask you. Protect me for a while, for I must talk with you."

She felt as the Void Particles reacted to her voice and created a little circle around her. It wouldn't last much, but would prevent this place from being eaten for a few minutes.

"_Broken little one…Please, be quick…There are many things to be done…_"

"Worry not, father. At least not about this."

"_Are you really going to struggle this much? It will just make things more painful…_"

"Please, understand. I need everyone safe, don't let them die… I know where he is! Revolution! To start it all again!"

"_I don't intent on letting anyone die if I can do so…but please…don't let them suffer for too long. You know very well you are going after illusions and lies, no matter how hard it is to accept it._"

"You know very well I am the delusional kind."

"_Who isn't these times?_"

"Quite true…But I know where he is, and it has been one of our hopes. And…The last thing I need to say is…I am sorry you need to stay, but _I _am going back to my dear Steve."

"_If that was everything you wanted to do, then I suppose you should change your spawnpoint_"

Catherine looked around. All of the land around her was gone and she was currently standing in a 3x3 dirt square. In the moment The Void let go of it, she knew it would disappear.

"Farewell, father."

"_I hope…this isn't so useless, after all…_"

With a weird smile, the creeper set her spawnpoint to somewhere far away just as the ground disappeared below her.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Vincent carefully opened the doors of the house, taking care not to wake up anyone doing so. It was later than he thought it would be, almost mid day. He had to go quickly, before worse things could happen.

As he expected, Greys was already outside, touching the ground on a well defined pattern. No matter if he was tired or not, Greys always slept exact seven hours daily, simply because it was what he had been taught to.

"Hey, Greys! We need to go."

The little ghast almost had a heart attack at the sudden sound. After a few minutes he managed to calm down enough to answer Vincent, who was still waiting for an answer.

"They go?"

"Oh, no. They will be better if they stay here."

Greys turned around and stared at the ground beneath his friend's feet, smiling widely. It had been a torture to bring them all the way here. Strangers, he hated strangers.

"Glad. We go?"

Vincent nodded and walked towards the big wooden basket. Greys stood still, thought, waiting for the reply. Of course, he didn't really understand the nod.

"Yeah, Greys. Let's go now."

Upon hearing these words, the ghast cheerfully took the basket and started to fly, excited about the fact he was leaving most people behind.

"Where?"

Instead of directly answering, Vincent took out the little recording device and let the last record answer his question.

"256. 410. We go this moment"

As Greys took flight, Vincent couldn't stop thinking about how sad it was to not be able to rest calmly on his home, clean it up, maybe, meet his old friends once again, doing all of these things he wanted to do…fix the mess he had done in the past before fix the mess that had started now.

Hours seemed to have passed, even if Vincent wasn't quite sure. Looking down, his hear accelerated. What he had seen on his arrival was nothing compared to this.

Everything seemed desolated, some weird, not human creatures roamed around…there was silence, almost total, only broken by some cries and the sounds of a million fires starting simultaneously…  
"Greys…tell me when we get to our destination, please…"

"Yes"

With this sentence, Vincent sat in a corner of the basket, trying his best not to look outside and did his best to fall asleep. He didn't need to feel guiltier than he was already doing.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

_Plip. Plip. Plip. How it's good to repeat this sounds! Friend is asleep, I hope he does't roll over and falls…Roll over…over…falls…Don't think of that! I am thinking and I cannot stop. Think of…patterns. Plip. Plip. Plip. Plip. Plip. Plip Over and over…Until it is gone…_

_Oh, I am so glad they are faaaaaaaaaaar away from here! Alone with my thoughts..I like it. I can think of redstone, talk about it and no one will bother me…_

_I should really finish the likeable sounds machine when I go back home…pistons, some wool placed…NO DOORS! Their sound hurts a lot…_

_Plip. Plip. Plip. Plip. Plip. Plip._

_It so nice…I hate such strong wind, thought. And ashes. Ashes are bad. They get on ones lungs and get me sick…_

_Ah, here we are…256. 410. Plip. Plip. Plip. Plip. Plip. Plip._

"_Up,up! Here"_

_I won't touch him. It hurts to touch things, even more so people._

"_UP! UP!"_

_Screaming hurts my own ears, but he is finally awake._

"They must be down there, then…in the forest… Go down, Greys. I think I am seeing something…"

_Of course he is. He isn't blind. Four creatures, sat in the ground. A couple of them is togheter, the other two are…I don't know. Talking._

_I don't like them._

_I will have to descend, thought._

_Plip. Plip. Plip. Plip. Plip. Plip Plip. Plip. Plip. Plip. Plip. Plip._

_Nice patterns to calm me down._

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

**It was freakin DIFFICULT to write this chapter ;-; Mostly because it hás lots of stuff happening at the same time...What is left of time, anyway.**

**Well, why not leave me a review since you are here? ;u;**


	17. Final Act -Start

How nice can your last day alive be?

"It's okay, Lyra...don't worry..."

Iny was repeating this for the hundredth time by now, while Lyra trembled in despair by his side. He stroked her fragile hair, putting it in order with his tongue. It was all he could do…

It was hard to have to understand that it all had been in vain and a part of them still couldn't accept it. There had to be a way…Minecraftia couldn't just…come to an end like that.

His heart beat fast. Suddenly, every single thing he had never done, every single word, every single attitude…everything he wanted to do, but that he just couldn't until now…

At the very least, he was going to be able to hold Lyra close to him to the very last second.

"Hey, brother…" She said between some sobs

"Yes, Lyra?"

"Thank you…s-so much…t-thank you…fo-for everything…"

She couldn't even finish her phrase; it was just stuck on her. Even then, thought, it was easy to understand what she wanted to say.

Silence was more than enough to answer her.

On the other side of the, by now extinguished, fire pit, Drowned and Aisi discussed whether they should go to look for Catherine and the other Apprentices or not. For all they knew, they could be anywhere, even dead (Miss Catherine dying! How terrible that would be!), but at the same time, wasn't it their duty to be always near Catherine and serve her to the end?

"Come on, Aisi, they will be alright by themselves…We need to be sure about Miss Catherine"

"SSssssssssshe told k usssss to k stay, and sssso we k will do"

"What do you gain from staying here, uh? What?"

It was the best question Drowned could have made to an All's Mob such as Aisi, but sadly, the other came up with an undefeatable answer.

"I gain time to k ressssst and the k angry look on k your facsssse, hehehe"

"I hate you so much…"

"I know, but k can't you k forgive for a while? Jusssssst k ssso I can ssstay k cool and calm for k today"

"So you are planning to…be lazy the whole day? Be lazy through the last days?"

Drowned was definitively angry by now. Unlike Aisi, he HAD a life, friends, things to do, dreams and he wanted to stay loyal to the end…to say goodbye.

"Correction k. Lassssst day."

The enderman hybrid punched the ground. Aisi would be insensitive and emotionless to the end.

"I can't believe you…"

"Go k if you wissssssssh, then. I am not k ssstopping you."

This was surprising.

"What?"

"Yeah, yeah, be happy k in your lasssst day. I don't really k care about what you k do"

The endercreeper closed his eyes and Drowned sighed, finally giving up and sitting by his side. Maybe this was the best day to spend the last day, after all…Better than getting lost somewhere, alone.

"You are really impossible, Aisi…"

"And isssssssn't that just amazing?"

"Certainly not"

For the first time Aisi's laugh was sincere.

Vincent looked down with a nervous expression. It was the last move before the final act…He wasn't really sure of what was going to happen after it, but…no, no. It was the best not to think of it too much.

Right now, Greys was just waiting for the order to descend. He knew there were people below him but…he didn't want to disrupt them yet.

He closed his eyes, remembering the PathME record. He knew who the persons in the record were.

The Void happening through a voice (For The Void cannot exist, but happen) and whispers of the fact it was impossible. Arguing, speaking, explaining, granting Vincent that now it was for real…that now was the only moment that would matter for Minecraftia.

How surreal it was! The whole thing…but everything would have to be done, sooner or later. He sighed and opened his eyes once again. Once he stepped on the ground, he wouldn't be like he had been before for there

"Hey, Greys, please take us down now."

The sudden voice scared Greys a little. He nodded and started to descend, taking care not to touch anything with a bad texture.

Around 60 blocks down, Iny stared at the stranger arriving, only not read to shoot it down because he was still holding Lyra near. Aisi seemed simply curious and Drowned, annoyed.

It took whole two minutes in order to Greys reach the ground and drop the basket, allowing Vincent out.

In the moment they saw the weird looking, but definitively human creature, they instinctively went defensive, but, at the same time, they felt something weird. Like this creature was less human than it should, even if it wasn't a mob…

In the moment Vincent stepped on the ground, he knew there was no going back.

"Who…are…you?"

Iny was hissing loudly, but there was something uncertain about him.

Curiously enough, Vincent found out the mob was perfectly understandable, despite the fact he was using a different language from him.

"I am not sure yet. Things are getting out of control, as you well know, Iny"

The human was saying the truth. He wasn't sure of anything anymore; except for the fact he was doing the right thing. He didn't even know why he was acting like this, now…At the same time it was different from his usual self, it wasn't different from…well, himself.

"How do you know my name?"

"I was told the names of two out of you, but it is just fine, since you know who I am too, even if I don't know it myself."

It was a unique moment. The bird-like Player standing still while the mobs stared at him, all of them comprehending who exactly he was.

It was Lyra who gave an answer to everyone, speaking with a reluctant voice.

"Th-the one who brings revolution. The last child of them all…Revolutionary"

Vincent frowned. It was the best not to try to understand this right now. Everything would be alright, eventually.

"Probably…"

In the eyes of all of the mobs, there was, suddenly, a spark of hope. All of the fear had been dropped. The one everyone had been looking for…

"Can…you…revert this? Stop this?"

He sighed.

"No, I can't"

The spark disappeared just as suddenly as it had appeared, being substituted by a deep some kind of despair. Not even THIS hope was alive anymore…

"But you know what else? Don't be sad"

He took a deep breath. It was a phrase, a single phrase. Completely random and even stupid, obvious, but still…it felt like he had been waiting his whole life to say them.

"_Sun will rise again if you believe enough_"

Utter and complete silence. Not only silence of the creatures there, but the silence of the forest, of the fire…of the whole world.

Slowly, a warm sensation took everything. Spreading across what was left of the world, reassuring it that it could be the end…but it wasn't necessary to fight against it simply because there was something BEYOND the end as well. The World, the big dream, in which they would stay, as memories, pictures, impressions…they couldn't be completely erased.

Lyra started to laugh, and soon, everyone was laughing as well.

"Beautiful! Beautiful! How k Nicssse! The k firssssssst good k new we have! And k there you went k Drowned, telling ussss to leave!"

"No giving up! No sadness, tears, guilt! It isn't over yet! Oh, how happy Miss Catherine would be to hear this!"

The happy moment didn't last much, thought, as it was disrupted by a deep sound, made out of static and some kind of tortured moan.

The forest was starting to be swallowed by The Void too.

"Well, it's my time to go! I was the last Player around, and since I don't count as one anymore…well…You better run before it's late!"

Looking up, he quickly called for Greys while running to avoid dying.

He didn't feel guilty for leaving them alone, interestingly.

The ghasts descend, quickly grabbed the wooden basket and, in less than a minute, Vincent managed to get in.

The four creatures still stood still for some seconds, watching as the Child disappeared in the air before running.

Lyra and Iny went one way, while drowned and Aisi went the other one.

An enormous gap soon grew between the two pairs, making it impossible for them to meet up.

"Final act?"

Asked Greys.

"Yes. It has started…"

Was Vincent's reply as he stared off into the distance.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

What before looked like a scenery of destruction and death in Minecraftia, was now a scenery of…nothing. Even the Faceless Ones were being swallowed by the broken lands around them!

Every single piece of land was being destroyed by unknown forces. Millions of blocks destroyed all at once, letting mobs fall into the abyss. Even The Void felt weak and nauseous as his domain was forcefully expanded through the world. It didn't want this…

In the Nether, things weren't any better and the place once known as "The End" no longer existed, as well as the Far Lands. Glitches, Dragons and things that usually wouldn't come out of their hiding places were everywhere, desperate to understand why this was happening.

Even all of the world's ghasts couldn't lift all of the mobs around, had them the help of other flying mobs or not.

Some giants tried their best to be stairs to flying landmasses, but it was in vain, as they, too disappeared.

After a while, even the air blocks started to disappear, suffocating thousands of mobs.

The most disturbing thing, thought, was the fact there wasn't a single scream or cries anywhere.

All of the mobs were, instead, murmuring to each other. Wishing each other luck, praying to Notch and Herobrine, even if they knew they were just in much trouble as them, saying "I am sorry"s and "Thank you"s to everyone. It was an enormous feeling that took everyone. A feeling…no, a need to tell the world what they could never tell. To make the last moments be worth it, in order not forget the fact that there were still reasons for living and fighting to the end.

It was the world promising to itself that it wouldn't forget what it had once been.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

**I am so excited about this! I mean, it is so near the end! ;u; Well…don't try understanding the reason of changes. They simply happen because I am tired of trying to get explanations to them XD **

**Could you be nice enough to read and review? ;u;**


	18. No longer

How longer could they still keep running? Fleeing from their fate, racing against their imminent destruction. Lyra could barely breath, every single muscle on her little body burning. The only thing that kept her going on was the tall, white shadow of her brother, telling her to keep up with him, telling her not to give up yet.

She was afraid, but a part of her understood that it wasn't time to cry now. And never again it would be, too.

"Quick, quick! We have t-" He didn't get to finish the sentence. "TAKE CARE, LYRA! JUMP!"

The hybrid jumped right in the moment a patch of glitch blocks appeared in the ground. She would certainly get teleported elsewhere if she had stepped on it.

"Ah…i-it was close…"

Iny nodded.

I could go on a long time, narrating to you what they found while running, how tired they were, their dialogues…but we don't have enough time for that and more, none of that is very exciting.

As always, the small world, our small dream, reveals itself pathetic.

It took the whole day, but near nighttime (Could one call it night when a non shining version of the sun is still up in the sky and there aren't stars at all?) the two finally found a place to rest.

It was far away from the borders of the always diminishing island that the place they were had become, so it would take a few minutes before it being swallowed as well.

A few minutes. More than enough for them. More than enough for everyone.

Iny panted, completely exhausted. He felt like he would just fall to the ground if he tried to move a single block. By his side, Lyra was sat in the ground, mouth wide open as she tried to get rid of the burning sensation on her throat.

"A-Are you alright, Lyra?"

"Ugh…yes…"

The little hybrid looked up at Iny, closing her mouth and giving him a smile before slowly standing up, in a very unusual, graceful way and…hugged him tight.

Warmth.

"How longer…do we have left, Iny?"

"Just enough, Lyra…"

No more masks and lies, no more loosing life with hopeless daydreams of things that could be. If happiness wasn't here and now, it would never again be.

"Oh, for Notch…how many years have I spent on a long, nice speech to justify this? Now I am just going to have to spit it out! Raw and simple!"

Iny felt happier than he had ever felt before, despite his was kind of awkward, that is it. His words just came out as a jumbled mess, almost whispers.

"I…I…for a while, now…no,no, I shouldn't start like this…it happens that…ugh…well…"

He took a deep breath, and looked into the Lyra's wide eyes, full of expectative.

"I like you a lot…a bigger lot than what its normal…I…I…well…I love you quite a lot, and I have loved for a while, now…"

Her answer came in the shape of a small kiss on his forehead, so full of tenderness and care that it made her answer more than clear. No matter what, she still gathered a few words around, searching for an appropriate phrase.

Around them, the little land island became smaller and smaller, and in less than a minute they would be swallowed by the nothingness as well.

"Me too…me too…"

"I am so sorry…we had so much time before, but still, I had to wait until now…until the moment we die to tell this…how stupidly dramatic!"

Looking deep into each others eyes, they knew everything was changed, even if just for the last seconds.

"I-it's okay…we are togheter here…its all that matters…"

"Yes, yes, you are right, Lyra…togheter to the end…"

"You know what else, Iny?"

The abyss was close now. She buried her head into the slightly fluffier fur near his head, trying to be as close, trying to feel as much warmth as she could before he was gone. Iny was doing the same thing, letting each little thing nailed to his memory...scents, textures, feelings…

"What, Lyra?"

They repeated each others name on each sentence on purpose. Notch forgave them in they were to ever forget what the other was called!

A few blocks away now.

Lyra wasn't trembling. Iny wasn't tense. They wanted to share the world world with each other, compensating for every single things they would never be able to do. Their embrace became tighter.

"I am not afraid of dying"

With these words, the last blocks of ground below them disappeared and everything became black.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

All of the last remaining pieces of land, sea or air were gone not long past seven in the night. Nothing worked anymore, not even things such as suffocation and fall damage. The realms had been merged into a single thing and The Void was around them, everywhere.

All mobs thought they would die. All of the Void Children included

Everything was dark. The Void was everywhere you looked at and its particles were the new fog and the only fount of light. The dim, gray light that had always avoided the level 0 of light from taking over their realm of nothingness.

No one died.

It was like The Void itself had died, giving up its greatest function for the sake of everyone.

All of the mobs of the world were currently speeding down, way past the -64 level and going deeper and deeper each second that passed.

It was a shock, to be fair and soon, even the Gods themselves let themselves fall in the abyss in order not to leave or be left alone. A small, weird and beautiful rain of mobs.

Slowly families gathered again, people thought to be dead reappeared as if nothing had ever happened, things went right, all of them and all at once.

The little family we had seen earlier and their Knight were together again, the two little children cheering for the return of their parents and thanking the Knight a million times.

13 simply fell down, looking, impassible, to what happened around him. Inside of him, there was an explosion of commemorations from both his selves.

Herobrine and Notch were near each other, laughing loudly at the irony of such a beautiful spectacle for the death of their dream. They knew they had accomplished their mission. The dream had been a nice experience.

The Children, except for Catherine and the Revolutionary one were holding hands, in a little circle, giggling at how amazing the experience of rebelling against everyone had been. Vain, but still amazing.

The Apprentices were separated, each one with their families, both types finally not afraid of being happy once again.

Catherine, well, she called loudly for her Steve, eager to get out of this dream once for all. She had never liked Minecraftia, anyway. All she could love was the memory of the only good human she had ever met.

Aisi and Drowned, interestingly enough were still together, certainly arguing to the end, but knowing that they had a good friend on each other. People don't hate each other as much as they say they do.

Lyra and Iny held each other close as they fell down, whispering secrets and things they already knew, but that were more than worth sharing once again.

And finally…Greys and Vincent. They fell down, pretending to be in an endless spiral towards their true home. Vincent was a Child and all of the Void Children usually keep their promises, even the oldest ones. This time he wouldn't leave anyone behind.

Time wasn't properly flowing anymore. The only thing that assured everyone that it was night was the moon, high in the sky, more far away than ever. The sun was there, as well, thought it didn't have any light of its own now.

A sound. A weird, static like sound, thought it didn't sound glitch, but rather…almost melodic. Like something trying to speak, but only bringing up messed music files.

Everyone, everywhere, no matter how deep they were, looked up and all of them could see and feel the same thing.

What they saw was a small patch of grass with someone sat down on it. What they felt was that they already knew that person.

Pitch black, with many little eyes and mouths everywhere, sitting in the ground and staring at the sky, thoughtful. It was amazed. For the first time ever, it could see, feel and understand everything as a being.

That creature was The Void itself.

One cannot kill something that doesn't even exist, after all.

It happened very slowly. Millions of eyes, first little ones and then bigger ones started to open in the complete abyss surrounding all. They seemed to be far away and they didn't seem to get any closer to everyone.

All of the eyes were staring at the sun, that slowly became brighter as a new "day" arrived. It's beautiful, golden rays could, for the first time, reach the depths of The Void.

The creature smiled with all of its mouths. It was the first time it felt something like this…the first time it could experience light.

It's particles flew around, letting the light taint them a weird shade of golden and glowing as much as it was possible for them.

Darkness didn't fade away in the face of light, but rather, twisted itself around it, resulting in the most beautiful patterns in this world. Golden and silver arcs and spirals were formed and disappeared everywhere , The Void trembled and created beautiful patterns for itself, wanting to play the same game.

"_Isn't it amazing, my children?_"

It's voice echoed everywhere, sweet and caring, delighted at the spectacle happening on it. From somewhere, Notch himself let out a laugh. He had no idea such a beautiful thing could happen on his game!

Above everything, the sun was approaching the moon. They would collide, meeting each other as their final act, doing what they had always longed to do.

The little patch of grass disappeared, and The Void itself fell down, still smiling and staring at the sun.

As it fell down, even the concept of existence was wiped out of the nothingness, leaving…leaving…nothing behind? It was simply the world losing its essence as a world.

The two great lights of the skies collided, meeting each other and letting their rests speed down, not wanting to get destroyed.

Lights. Spirals. Colors. Life…Everything going towards a single goal.

The Great Barrier.

Down. Farther down than anyone had ever gotten before. A point in which The Void became like a veil, hiding something white and made out of raw code. This white thing, this invincible fog…only a few had ever gone through it on their way in, and no one had ever managed to go out.

The Gods widened their eyes. Could it be possible?

Beyond that place…towards the great dream…but wouldn't they fade away if they touched it? Wouldn't everything be crushed by the code before simply being swallowed by the not-existence?

Well, their hopes had led them here, to this moment and place. There was no reason to hesitate now.

One by one, in spite of everything that they had been before, good or bad, children or adults, women and men, creeper, zombie or enderman…they extended their hands, letting the ancient codes and light fill them.

Somewhere in the crowd, even Lyra and Iny were extending their hands, letting their claws meet and touch in the light.

Even further away from all, but ahead of The Void to avoid being destroyed, Vincent laughed and cheered. This was it! The answer! The final sigh of the Hálih, the great spirit of each Far Lander, right before everyone's eyes and amazed souls.

The first ones reached the barrier, disappearing in little messes of code.

It was quick and painless.

Everything spiraled into the beautiful white fog, which was being destroyed itself as well, and disappeared swiftly.

All of the smiles, all of the memories, all of the sensations, all of the tales, all of the lies and all of the promises…they burned, brighter than anything else in this world for a short while and, just as the last mobs died, the last part of the void and the last piece of code of the barrier was destroyed…it was gone.

Minecraft no longer existed.

_OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo OoOoOoO_

***Tears * Yeah, this is it! The last chapter of Broken, but Far Away! Ah, how it saddens me that this will happen one day…but that is only natural too. For now, let's do like the mobs! Keep the hopes and happiness! **

**I am really proud of this. Really. It is the first fic that I managed to complete! I really hope you enjoyed reading it!**

**Ah, and I will post a little extra something too. Only important if you really care about whether the mobs are all dead or not, hihihi…**

**Well…I must say, thank you for reading this to the end! : D**


	19. Epilogue

It's a quiet night in the little town.

Everyone has left it for the holyday, from what it seems. People just love to get a break on Fridays.

It is cold, too. Not the extreme cold of northern countries, but still, cold enough to make you have to use a coat and maybe some gloves.

The place is a little park. It is illuminated by white streetlamps, which only makes it look even colder.

There is a little playground, even thought the only child there is playing with the sand, instead of going into the scary metal structures.

The child is weird. Black hair and eyes, which always avoid visual contact. He seems to be having fun just by taking and dropping sand in a certain pattern, only stopping to clean his overly big, gray coat from the sand.

His parents are near. An old looking man with tired eyes, full of kindness and a gentle woman, younger than the man, but just as gentle looking.

You know the man already. But at the same time, it is not the same person. Not when years and years have passed since his death.

Near there, there is a young man walking. He seems nervous, paranoid, almost. The messy hair and ridiculously colorful clothes don't help him either. He is on his way home, certain that there is someone following him.

Going on the opposite way, a little girl with a vicious expression and a scared grown up walk. He has brown hair and beard, which are dissonant in relation to his blue eyes. The little girl has a short blond hair. She is wearing an equally short red dress, despite the cold, and seems eager to get away from the park.

"Come on, Steve! I am freezing…"

"I am going as fast as possible, Kat…"

She is clearly in control of him.

Finally…there is a little not-so-odd couple sitting in a bench.

A couple of teenagers, probably around sixteen each. He is tall and looks strong. There is something comforting about him, too, like he could protect you from everything in this world. A nice person with a beautiful personality. As for her, she looks small and fragile, especially near her companion. Someone gentle, polite and scared of everything. Adorable.

They sit together, holding hands and chatting softly, their words almost mixed with the cold wind of the night.

Her name? Lyra. What about his? You won't guess this time, but don't worry. You know him. He is just named differently here. The weird creature called "Iny" or "Inii" became just "Isaac", a calm and strong guy with the need to make sure everything was right all the time. A perfectionist with a golden heart.

"Will you really love me forever?"

"Silly Lyra…haven't I told you a million times already that I will?"

She smiled.

"I just like to hear you say that…"

"I know, I know, and don't I always repeat it?"

"You didn't, this time!"

"Well, I promise I will always love you and stay by your side! He,he!"

"Thanks…"

She looked at the sky and her beautiful smile suddenly faded away. Staring at the stars, she seemed thoughtful and almost saddened. Isaac frowned. He didn't like to see her sad…she was always so cheerful!

"Something bothering you, Lyra?"

"Ah…nothing…it's just…"

She looked at him, frowning, as if trying to remember something.

"Did you watch that documentary yesterday? About the stars?"

"Yes, I did…why?"

"It's that…they said…the stars die…that they turn off and disappear in an explosion…"

Isaac smiled. He could already see what she meant.

"What if all of the stars die one day? What if our world dies? I mean, I heard that the whole universe could be destroyed! Wiped out of existence!"

It was clear that the thought that everything she had always known could leave existing one day had been tormenting her the whole day. Poor kid…the man hugged her in a comforting gesture.

"It's okay, dear…don't worry about it…"

"But…but…"

He gave her a small kiss and looked into her eyes, gently holding her shoulders. His smile was warm for her and she couldn't help but smile as well.

"The stars, dear, will go on their due time, like everything else in this world…but until then, we have millions and millions of years for ourselves! We shouldn't waste our precious time crying over the future…"

The wind blew a little more strongly, as if agreeing with him. They moved around and Lyra could rest her head against his shoulders.

He held her little hands, keeping them warm.

He finished his speech.

"_Why to cry over the future, Lyra? Why to be tortured by it? We have here and we have now, so we should as well enjoy each second of our existences while we can…"_

Soon, the only sounds left in the beautiful night were some crickets, the wind and their deep respirations while they slowly fell asleep.

_OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO-The End-OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO_


End file.
